Bad Blood: Vampire Knight OC
by kimihime97
Summary: Zero's childhood best friend is back, being followed by something dark and evil. What, or who, is chasing her? She loves Zero, Zero and yuki are finally together, but why is Kaname so interested in this new girl? will love bloom or will Sakurai be eaten alive by the evil trying to take her? And how are the Kuran siblings the cause of her dark past? M for later chapters...i guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well this is a second version of my Vampire Knight OC i started in my geometry class last year. I don't have the original version oto look back at so im kind of winging it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight...trust me, if i did it would be yaoi all over the place. **

**Anyways, enjoy. **

The cell was deathly cold; the air was stale and musty. Water was dripping somewhere but she could never really identify where. The freezing chains bound to her ankles and wrists seemed heavier today, or maybe it was just her imagination.

The cell door clicked open and slowly, she raised her icy blue eyes. The guard, Takuya, walked in, his steel eyes narrowed distastefully at the young girl in front of him. "Dinner time, girl."

Sakurai blinked once, a small sigh escaping her lips. "What _delicious _food am I graced with tonight?"

"See for yourself," He slid the tray to the girl with his foot, like she would attack him should he get to close.

Rice and water, Sakura noticed, but there was a cookie this time, at least. She took a slow breath, looking up at Takuya again. "How delicious."

Takuya huffed at the obvious sarcasm as he pulled up the stool not too far from the cell door. He placed it near the girl, sitting on it and lifting the bowl of rice. "Your sarcasm isn't cute, girl."

Sakura glared, her pink bangs, dotted with dried blood, falling in her face. "The way you speak to me is repulsive; I am a respected member of the Manami Clan, I deserve more respect!"

"Your precious clan is dead," Takuya hissed out, a small smirk forming on his lips. "You, dear girl, are no longer a respectable hunter."

"I know," Sakurai snapped, glaring with volatile eyes. "…I've known for seven years…and I was never a hunter to begin with."

Seven years, well that defiantly made her heart clench painfully. It was hard to believe that it had been seven years since that dreadful night, seven years since she had been locked away like the beasts she had used to so eagerly wish to hunt. "…I'm not a beast. I shouldn't be locked up like one."

Takuya grunted. "Eat your food."

Sakura grit her teeth, turning away as the man brought the spoon towards her. "I've lost my appetite."

Takuya, never one with much patience, groaned in frustration and flung the rice bowl across the cell. It shattered with a loud crash and Sakurai jumped a bit. Takuya yanked her chin up, frowning in disgust at the young girl before him. "I hope the president kills you, you sickening leech."

"Go to Hell," Sakurai whispered icily. The man's scent washed over her and Sakurai opened her mouth, her throat suddenly dry and on fire.

Takuya took a few steps back, bending down to pick up the cookie from the girl's tray. He held it out for her and, after a second of painful hesitation, Sakurai reached for it. Takuya snickered, yanking the cookie away and biting into it. Sakurai's eyes widened and Takuya raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, did you want that?"

Sakurai glared silently as the man laughed, walking out of the cell and locking it behind him. He smiled a bit at her, though it was wickedly. "Sorry, honey."

It was silent when he left, the only sound being that insistent dripping once more. Sakurai looked down, eyes closing as her thoughts began to consume her.

It had been seven years since they had locked her away in the underground cells of the Hunter society, seven years since she had seen sunlight, or felt the gentle caress of another human.

Human…the word made her stomach churn almost violently. She was human; she knew she was, even if her humanity was slowly being eaten away. The burning at the back of her throat was proof enough of the beast slowly trying to consume her.

Seven years since _that man _had taken it all away.

In the back of her mind, his voice snickered cruelly. _"You'll thank me soon."_

The times when he would speak to her mind, those times were the worst. She could escape his voice; he was a part of her now, as she was a part of him. His voice was still as poisonous and smooth as it had been that night, and it terrified her.

The burning in her throat grew once more and she winced, coughing and her body shuddering. The burning was spreading, through her throat and all throughout her body. She gave a low hiss, gasping just slightly when she once again heard her cell door unlock.

However, it wasn't Takuya, but a younger guard. Sakurai calmed a bit as the young man shone a blindingly bright smile at her. "Hello, miss."

Sakurai forced herself to give him a very small smile. The young man spotted the glass of water Takuya had left when he fed Sakurai and quickly picked it up. "You must be thirsty."

Unlike Takuya, this guard sat directly in front of the girl, holding the glass out to her. Sakurai took it with shaking hands, offering the smallest of smiles. "Thank you…"

The lukewarm water stung as it went down, the burning in her throat protesting against the unwanted liquid. Her body was screaming for something else, something she refused to give it.

"_Just give in to your desires."_

Sakurai held the empty glass out with a blank expression. The glass slipped out of her before the guard could grab it, shattering on the cell floor. Sakurai almost groaned. "I'll get it…"

"No, I've got it," The guard assured with a gentle smile. He kneeled down, speaking cheerily to the girl. "The president wishes to speak with you soon. I heard he may be letting you out soon."

Sakurai winced again but manages a weak tilt of the head. The guard smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess he thinks you're no as dangerous as expected and-ah!"

The scent of blood hit Sakurai like a punch in the face and she closed her eyes almost instantly. The guard winced and stared at his bleeding finger, cut by a glass shard, and smiled apologetically at Sakurai. "That was sharp."

Sakurai felt the burn spread through her again and she tossed her head back, gasping silently. The guard stood, grabbing Sakurai's shoulders. "Miss, are you alright…?"

Sakurai opened her eyes, the blue slowly shifting to a bright, bloodthirsty crimson. "B-back away…!"

The guard stepped back, eyes wide in slight fear. Sakurai's breathing grew rapid, every huff turning into a loud, guttural snarl that seemed to tear its way from her throat. Her eyes were blood red and her fangs, now sharp and dangerous, struck fear into the guard's heart. He stepped back and fell, landing on his back. He scooted back against the cell bars, his voice low and filled to the brim with terror. "V-vampire…"

The chains that bound her broke effortlessly and she stood, her blue kimono finally tumbling down past her knees and her pink hair tumbling past her shoulders. Her crimson eyes locked on the helpless guard and she fought down the urge to pounce on him and sink her teeth into him.

No, she wasn't a monster; she was a human and that man had done nothing to her. With much force, Sakurai walked past him, slamming the cell door behind her.

"H-hey," The guard gripped the cell bars tightly, eyes wide. "What are you doing? Let me out!"

Sakurai's crimson eyes glared over her shoulder at the young man and he froze in his place. Silently, in a voice laced with sincere agony, Sakurai spoke. "You're safer in the cell."

There was something in the girl's tone that made the guard grow silent. Sakurai turned away, eyes locked on the door that led to the rest of the hunter society…and to freedom. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing the sun once more and her hands clenched at her sides. In a flash, she was at the door and throwing it open.

Ahead of her, the hall was white and she saw many hunters walking about. Her eyes widened a bit before they too saw her. There was a moment of pure silence, the hunters taking a second to register just what, and _who, _they were seeing. "Get her!"

The moment the command was yelled, Sakurai ran, her own mind blown away by the sheer speed she now possessed. Bullets whizzed past her and vampire blades barely grazed her kimono and she turned on her heel, snarling loudly at the female hunter closest to her. The woman's sword flew at her and Sakurai barely dodged, snarling and backing against the wall.

She was cornered and she didn't know what to do. She racked her brain for the lessons her parents had given her so long ago, to the fighting she had seen her older brother do so long ago. Her body moved on it's own as the hunters flew at her, the hunter half of her reacting on instinct and the monstrous side of her reacting in rage.

The hunters kept coming, bullets flying and blood flying in all directions. The scent of blood drove Sakurai mad, her throat burning more every second she spent fighting.

"Get the president!" Sakurai heard the scream and whirled to her right, her fist sending a hunter flying into another one.

She saw the exit across the room and her eyes widened. She shoved the hunters out of her way, running for the door with wide eyes and a quickly beating heart. She could hear the voices all around her. "Don't let it escape!"

Sakurai felt something hit her legs and she feel foreword, rolling a few times before sitting up, dazed. She glanced at her feet, growling in frustration at the net wrapped around her legs. Another female hunter came towards her, a silver gun pointed directly at her. Sakurai snarled and hissed, thrashing madly until a completely new voice made the entire room grow silent. "That is enough."

The society president stared at the scene from the stair case leading up stairs, his eyes narrowed in pure displeasure. Sakurai growled softly. "President…"

"Sakurai," The president murmured softly, shaking his head. "You were doing so well…I was beginning to think the bite hadn't affected you at all."

"Release me," Sakurai whispered icily, crimson eyes narrowing once more.

The president's eyes narrowed in return. "You have spilled hunter blood, Sakurai. Even if you are a member of the Manami clan, I can not over look this…"

Sakurai grew wide eyed before shaking her head. "Y-you…you cannot possibly lock me back up again!"

"No, you're right," The president turned on his heel, eyes glancing over his shoulder. "…Kill the vampire."

The words hit Sakurai like a brick and she felt her heart stop. Guns were loaded, blades were pointed, and Sakurai looked down, her fists clenching in anger. She had hoped the president would release her, like he had promised so long. She had hoped he would help her, like he had helped her clan for so long…but he had sent her away to her death.

That voice snickered in her head. _"Give in to what you've become."_

Her heart sped up. No, she wouldn't give in to that horrid blood lust, but she wouldn't let them kill her. She was the daughter of the Manami Clan…she was the only survivor and her family's legacy wouldn't end there, in the white halls of the hunter society.

Her blood seemed to boil as she stood, crimson eyes locking on the exit not too far away from her. Hunters were everywhere now and each of them were ready, as she'd expect they would be. Her throat was on fire; that fire took over her mind, like an animalistic instinct she couldn't force down.

She ran, slamming the nearest hunter into the wall and barely dodging a bullet that whizzed by, grazing her arm. Her arm began to sting and she felt her self stumble, gripping her arm as a trail of crimson blood seeped through the sleeve of her kimono. Hunters rushed at her and her hands lashed out, clawed nails slashing across cheeks and necks and chests. Blood flew everywhere, splattering on her kimono and staining her hands. She turned on her heel, running for the door once more.

She threw the door open, stopping instantly as her eyes gazed at the world in front of her. The stars were out and the moon, full and beautiful, captured her attention like nothing else ever had. How long had it been since she had seen such things, the stars and the moon? It mesmerized her, calming the beast that was trying to claw its way to the surface.

"Got cha."

The bullet whizzed past her and she let out a small scream, grabbing her shoulder that was bleeding from the bullet that had grazed her. She whirled around, eyes narrowed at Takuya who stood there, gun pointed directly at the girl's head. The man smirked. "Well, look at what it's come down to."

Sakurai glared, stepping forward until the barrel of the gun pressed against her forehead. Her crimson eyes narrowed dangerously as her arms fell limp at her sides. "…Kill me, if you so wish to do so."

Takuya blinked, hesitating. That hesitation was enough, and Sakurai rushed forward, slamming the man against the wall behind him. She snarled, knocking the gun out of his hand and watching as it clattered to the ground. Takuya, eyes wide, stared at the girl. "D-don't kill me…please! Anything…just don't kill me…!"

Sakurai stared silently before a small smile formed on her lips. "Silly man…"

Sakurai set her soft hands on the man's cheeks, smiling as her hands slid down to his neck and rested on his chest. Takuya let out a sigh of relief and Sakurai smiled. "Such a silly man…thinking I won't kill you."

Takuya's eyes widened as Sakurai's hand drove through his chest, blood soaking her kimono sleeve and dripping down to the floor. Takuya spit up blood, eyes wide as he slowly gazed at the girl before him. Sakurai tilted her head, a small look of concern on her lips. "I'm sorry…did you want that?"

She yanked her hand away, kicking the man to the side and frowning in disgust. Sakurai glanced over her shoulder and glared at the President who stood in the door way. For a moment they said nothing, neither of them daring to speak first.

The scent of blood was strong, driving Sakurai mad but she masked it, just this once. Slowly, the president spoke. "You've become a true beast, Sakurai…and I had so much hope for you. I thought you'd be like Zero."

Sakurai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "…You wish to see a vampire…then you're looking at the wrong person. I will not lower myself to such a disgusting level…I am a human, and I plan to stay that way."

The president shook his head with a sigh. "How long do you think you can ignore it? You've been fighting this for seven years…now that you're free to the world, how do you expect to suppress the blood lust? You'll become a level e, and then what?"

Sakurai turned on her heel, staring at the open world in front of her. "…I'll kill myself before that happens. I will not become one of those disgusting beasts!"

"You already have," the president murmured.

Sakurai heard the clocking of the guns and she ran, not daring to look back and see just how many hunters had snuck up while she was speaking to the president. It was cold, her heart was pounding and she had that damn e=urge to kill. She would keep running, she promised herself that.

She had to get away from them before she did anything else. However, her biggest enemy was one she couldn't run from, because she couldn't run from herself.

**Ok, first chapter done! Kaname and Zero and the others are in the next chapter, so no worries. Reviews? I'd appreciate it ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got around to finishing this. Mostly in Kaname's perspective, his view is very important in this after all. Not much Sakurai, and it's a bit flat, but only because the good stuff comes later.**

**enjoy. **

He was running, though he didn't know why or where he was running to. The woods around him lacked color…no, this entire world lacked color, only gray, black and white. Above him, a crow cawed and he felt his heart race as he picked up his pace. He didn't know what, but something was calling to him.

Stopping, Kuran Kaname looked around at the clearing he had ended up in. It was colorless, but his eyes fell on the single color he saw.

Crimson red, or, to be more exact, a trail of crimson red blood that started right in front of his feet. Kaname tilted his head to the side, confusion written all over his face. He followed the trail that led him out of the clearing and back into the trees. The blood weaved a trail through the trees and he followed, simply curious as to what, or who, it was from.

There was an urgent nagging in the back of his mind; his feet sped up and he was soon running again. The colorless trees went by in a blur as he ran, dead set on getting to the end of that hideous trail.

Kaname suddenly stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight before him.

She was sprawled on the grass, colorless as well, just like the rest of this twisted dream world. The only colors he could see were the crimson of the blood gushing from somewhere beneath her kimono, and the bright, icy blue of her eyes. She stunned him and he frowned. "You…"

He'd seen her before, in a dream just like this, only last time he had been lost in a colorless field of grass. The girl lay in the grass, her blue eyes locked on the pureblood and her lips moving, though no sound came from them, but Kaname could read what she could not voice.

"Help me."

He didn't know what was pulling him towards her but he found himself walking closer, his face flooded with concern. The girl shook her head slowly, her blue eyes widening in such fear that It made Kaname freeze. Whirling around, he came face to face with a figure that was pure black, red orbs, eyes, gleaming. The figure knocked him away, floating effortlessly towards the silently panicking girl. Kaname gasped, getting to his feet in a flash. "N-no…!"

He couldn't move; some sort of invisible force was holding him back, keeping him from _her. _The figure reached out, grabbing the now flailing girl. The girl opened her mouth in a silent scream, eyes locking on Kaname. Again, he read her lips, read the words that made his heart race.

"Help me."

Kaname sat up in a hurry, panting and gripping his chest. It took a moment before he realized he was in his bed, back in the Night class dormitory. He let out a very silent sigh of relief before running a hand through his dark brown hair.

A knock at his door alerted him. "Kaname, may I come in?"

Kaname stifled a yawn. "Yes, Takuma."

The door opened and a blonde male walked in, his green eyes bright and a smile directed at Kaname. "Good evening, Kaname."

Kaname smiled kindly at his friend, tossing the blankets aside. "Good evening, Takuma."

Takuma tilted his head to the side, worry beginning to flood his eyes. "Kaname, you look terrible…did you even sleep at all?"

"Yes, I did," Kaname assured as he got out of bed. "I simply had one of…_those _dreams again."

At that, Takuma nodded. He sat himself down on Kaname's bed, brushing some of his bright blonde hair out of his face. "Was that mysterious girl in it again?"

Kaname began to unbutton his white night shirt and nodded slowly. "Yes, the same girl…I honestly don't understand what this is all about. It's been the same colorless, helpless girl in different dreams since…"

"Since Yuki left you," Takuma murmured with a gentle smile.

Kaname froze, his shirt half way off his body. His wine eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he allowed his shirt to fall to the floor. He began to pull on his white Night Class uniform with a small frown. "Yes, ever since Yuki left me a month ago."

"It's a sign," Takuma muttered with s thoughtful expression. "Does this girl speak yet in these dreams?"

"No," Kaname began to button up his white jacket. "I can read her lips, however. She said 'Help me', and then this…mysterious being came and kept me from getting to her. She was bleeding and was staring at me as if I was supposed to help her, but I could not. Something was forcing me back as the mysterious being went to her."

Takuma thought for a moment as he stood back up. "My, you have such dramatic dreams, Kaname. But, let's not fret about this now; it's time to go to class."

Kaname was dressed now and he followed his friend out as they walked down the hallway of the night class dormitory. Kaname took a deep breath before glancing at Takuma. "Where's Yuki?"

"With Zero," Takuma replied idly, throwing an apologetic smile at the pure blood. "Is she ever with anybody else?"

Kaname fought down the urge to growl; he was better than that, and expressing his anger would surely lead to something hideous anyways. It had been a month, yes, but he still couldn't get over the fact that his pure blood sister, his _lover _had so easily walked away from him to be with Kiryuu Zero, of all people. However, it made Yuki happy and Yuki's happiness was all that mattered to Kaname.

Even if her being happy meant he was not, he would accept it.

The sound of voices alerted Kaname, snapping him out of his mental sulking.

"I'm exhausted," One voice groaned, yawning right after.

"Well, you didn't sleep much, Hanabusa," Another voice, calmer, muttered in return.

"Well, I wonder why," The first voice snapped, obviously annoyed…or flustered.

Kaname and Takuma reached the top of the stairs, spotting two more males near the door. One was smaller, his hair blonde and his eyes an icy shade of blue. He was glaring at an orange haired male, his cheeks flushed pink. This was Aido Hanabusa and the male he was glaring at was Akatsuki Kain, his cousin and not so secret lover.

"You kept me up last night," Aido fumed, his cheeks flushing a darker shade of pink.

Kain smirked a bit. "You were not complaining, Hanabusa."

Aido opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, huffing. Kaname chuckled just a bit, making Aido yelped and whirl around. "K-Kaname-Sama!"

Kaname slowly made his way down the stairs, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Aido, if you were willing in whatever activities it was you were doing, do not complain or blame Kain."

Aido bowed his head, blushing furiously. "Y-yes, Kaname-Sama."

Kaname came to a stop beside the two, Takuma still beside him. Kaname glanced at Takuma. "Where's your lover, by the way?"

"Here," Rima's voice from atop the stairs made them all look up.

The blonde girl was tugging a maroon haired boy behind her, both of them wearing blank expressions. Takuma smiled brightly and the maroon haired boy, Shiki Senri, blushed a bit.

It wasn't long before Rima was shoving Senri to Takuma, sighing just a bit. "He was sleeping in the bathroom, Ichijo. You really should keep a closer eye on him; if he hurts himself falling asleep in some random place, the modeling agency will have your head."

Takuma, either not hearing or just ignoring the other girl, hugged Senri. Senri yawned a bit, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Rima rolled her blue eyes, looking over at Kaname. "Good evening, Kuran-Sama."

Kaname nodded at the girl before turning away. Another girl was suddenly there, her long, orange/brown hair tumbling far past her shoulders. She stood beside Rima, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on the blonde girl's cheek.

Rima smiled just a bit. "Hello, Ruka."

Ruka offered a smile before her eyes fell on Kaname. "Hello, Kaname-Sama."

Kaname nodded before opening the door and walking out. He had to get out of that room, if only for a moment. It wasn't that he hated seeing his friends happy together, of course not; it was just that he was the _only one _not happy. Yuki wasn't beside him like she had used to be and the thought and the fact still pained him.

Outside, the sun was setting and there was a warm and gentle breeze that blew by. Kaname heard his friends already catching up to him and he began walking towards the gate that led to the rest of Cross Academy.

Takuma hurried and walked beside Kaname, smiling softly at him. "Are you alright, Kaname?"

"Yes," Kaname offered the other male a soft smile. "I'm fine, Takuma."

Takuma knew Kaname well and he also knew the pureblood was, indeed, lying. He placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder. "It's the affection in the air, isn't it?"

Kaname almost answered but a different voice interrupted him before he even started."Yuki, stop that!"

Kaname frowned when he heard a girl's soft laughter, followed by a playful shriek. "Zero, don't!"

Takuma let out a small sigh before offering a tiny smile. "Well, just keep your head up."

"It always is," Kaname told his friend with a small smile.

Kuran Yuki, Kaname's sister, was currently giggling, her arms wrapped tightly around another male. This boy had silver hair and lilac eyes, a small smile plastered on his soft lips. This boy was Kiryu Zero, vampire and vampire hunter. He was also Kaname's rival, or at least he was once.

Yuki flung herself against Zero again, giggling softly. The sound made Kaname's heart clench and he forced up a smile. "Yuki, it is time for class."

Yuki blinked her brown eyes and whirled around to face her brother and ex lover. "Ah, Nii-Sama!"

Zero glanced over Yuki's shoulder, offering a very small, polite nod at Kaname. "Kuran."

Kaname nodded back, walking past Yuki almost quickly. "Come now, we mustn't be late."

Yuki glanced down just a bit, a feeling of guilt nipping at her but she quickly smiled, turning on her heel to grace Zero with a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you after class."

Yuki skipped along, walking beside her brother. She smiled, possibly trying to make it seem like nothing had ever happened between them. "Did you sleep well, Nii-Sama?"

Kaname smiled at his sister, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "Not really, i had a very peculiar dream."

Yuki tilted her head. "About...? You can tell me."

Kaname's voice was lost in the sea of screams as they passed their usual crowd of fan girls. the girls all swooned.

"Idol-Sempai!"

"Wild-Sempai!"

"Takuma-Sempai!"

"Kaname-Sempai!"

Kaname wanted to frown at the annoying sound but he had an appearance to keep up. He was kind and polite, so he smiled and the fan girls swooned harder.

Yuki stared at her brother, unsure of what to say, but Kaname quickly spoke once the screams died down. "Don't worry, i'm alright."

A gust of wind blew by and Kaname froze on the spot, the scent of blood hitting him hard and almost instantly. Slowly, Kaname turned to gaze towards the open expanse of the academy. He saw no blood, no injured girl or class mate. and it puzzled him. A shiver ran down his spine as he frowned.

"Kaname?" Yuki gently touched her brother's shoulder.

Kaname glanced back at her before looking back towards the open expanse again. "...I thought I heard something."

Aido trudged past them, rubbing his temples. "How can you hear _anything _over those girls?"

Kaname followed his class mates into the school, glancing over his shoulder once more as a new scent hit him. It was not only blod now, but the smell of decaying flowers.

* * *

Sakurai fell to her knees, gripping the tree near her for dear life. Her throat burned wildly and she fell forward, twitching from the pain radiating through her body. the pain ripped it's way through her throat and chest, burning, her blood boiling until she felt as if she would die.

That voice in her head chuckled, cruel and mocking. _"You need to feed..."_

Sakurai curled into a tight ball, holding her head and closing her eyes tightly. "N-no...go away...! You've d-done enough!"

Again, the voice snickered. _"Get up...your goal is ahead..."_

Sakurai, against her better judgment, did stand. she fought her way through the trees until she collapsed again, throat bone dry and body on fire. Her eyes caught a light up ahead and then she gasped just barely.

It was a school ahead of her, one that reeked of vampire and human...and it drove half of her insane.

The voice sighed a bit. _"Go..."_

**_Done X_X i swear, almost killed me. i'm so tired, but i had to get this done. No worries, Sakurai will come face to face with the night class...an dyuki, soon enough. Next chapter, i swear! Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**It took my a while but i finally finished this. sorry, school work is like...everywhere for me...and my computer hates me. But enjoy! I worked hard on this one!**

**Chapter 3**

Zero had a habit of waiting for the Night Class to be let out. He did this near a tree by the gate, sitting in the grass. He would sometimes gain an hour or two of sleep, but not tonight. Tonight, his eyes were glazed over with confusion and slight anxiousness, his mind still wondering over the talk he and Head Master Cross had just had.

So there was a rogue vampire on the lose, the thought its self made Zero uneasy. After all, with both Kaname and Yuki here, the school was bound to attract something; their blood was pureblooded so it would smell heavenly to any wild, blood crazed freak out there.

Normally, Zero waited for the Night Class soully to see Yuki, but tonight was different. Tonight, he had to talk to Kaname.

The ex-human shivered a bit and stiffled a yawn, standing and stretching his numb muscles. The wind blew and he caught the scent of his lover and he turned, seeing the group of vampires making their way towards him. Yuki ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Zero!"

"Ah, Yuki," Zero couldn't help but smile, but his smile faded as he looked towards Kaname. "Kuran, there's something I need to inform you about."

The brunet came to a stop and tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Not...exactly," Zero admitted as he stepped away from Yuki. "Cross was alerted by the Society that a rogue vampire was somewhere near here."

Kaname's eyes widened a bit before he frowned. "A rogue...?"

"I guess it escaped from the Society's custody," Zero replied. "I figured it would be best to inform you. Your scents would attract any rogue near by."

Kaname nodded silently and crossed his arms in thought. "The society usually doesn't allow a vampire to escape them. Surely it would have to be a very strong vampire."

"I don't know," Zero admitted with a slight shrugg. "Cross didnt give me that much information, only that we should keep a look out and that if the rogue is seen, we are to kill it right then and there."

"Sounds like a pest," Aido sighed, shaking his head idly. "Isn't that just lovely?"

Zero ignored the blonde as he wrapped an arm around Yuki's waist. He looked at Kaname, slightly aggitated. "Be careful, Kuran. If anything, it'll be _your _blood the thing will smell so you'd be the first target."

"Your concern is touching," Kaname said with a gentle smile. "But I am quite capable of defending myself against an annoying level-E. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room."

The Pureblood walked past the others and Yuki frowned, looking at Zero. "I'm going early, ok? I need to talk to Kaname-Nii...see you later." She gave the hunter a quick kiss and followed after her brother.

Kaname was silent the entire walk there and that worried Yuki, yet at the same time it didn't. Things had been more that awkward between the two of them ever since Yuki had rejected Kaname;s love. but this was just weird; Kaname always found a reason to talk to her.

They were soon back inside the dorms, the others there as well. Aido yawned, walking up the stairs slowly. "I'm exhasuted and my shoulders are killing me."

Akatsuki let a smirk form on his lips as he followed the petite blonde. "I'll rub them for you..."

Aido's face was priceless; a bright shade of red, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing, mind racing for something to say back.

Senri, head resting on Takuma's shoulders, was the one who spoke. "Save the sex talk for when you're alone."

Aido growled and marched up the stairs, a smug looking Akatsuki following after him. Takuma let out a small chuckle, his arm wrapping around Senri's waist as he ushered the smaller male towards the stairs. "Come Senri; we have manga to read and sweets to eat."

Senri rolled his eyes a bit. "Yes, I'm sure we do...pervert."

Kaname smiled a bit and glanced at rima who was already pulling Ruka towards the stairs. "You ladies have fun."

Rima smiled at the blush dusting Ruka's cheeks. "Oh, we will; have a lovely rest of the evening, Kuran-Sama."

It was just Yuki and Kaname now and the atmosphere was more than a little strained. Yuki bit her lip and then smiled, latching onto her brother's arm. "Kaname-Nii, i'm going to hang out with you for a while, ok?"

Kaname blinked and then offered the girl a smile. "Alright, then."

Both Purebloods made their way up the stairs and Yuki cleared her throat. "...How have you been?"

Kaname hesitated as they reached his bedroom door. He opened it, stepping inside with his sister right behind him. "I've been well, thank you."

"You don't look like it," Yuki admitted, sitting down at the foot of Kaname's bed. "You look exhasuted, mostly. Have you been sleeping regularly?"

"Of course," Kaname sat himself down at his desk, sighing a bit. "I've been on a normal sleep schedual as always...I've just been having odd dreams, that's all."

Yuki blinked a bit and tilted her head. "Dreams? About what, exactly?"

Kaname shook his head. "It's nothing, Yuki."

"It must be something if it's bothering you," Yuki stated bitterly, standing and crossing her arms. "Kaname, tell me."

Kaname let out a small sigh and started to sift through the papers that were lying on his desk. He hummed slightly and then stopped, holding out a peice of paper to Yuki. It looked as if it had been folded time and time again, the edges were slightly tattered and Yuki blinked. Kaname looked away, eyes locking on the all. "That's what it is."

Yuki slowly unfoled the paper and blinked. It was a drawing of a girl, one with long hair that tumbled past her shoulders. The girl was lying in the grass, her eyes filled with a fear that made even Yuki shiver...and it was simply a drawing. Yuki tilted her head, her eyes locked on the girl's neck where two holes, that looked alot like bit marks, sat. "...A girl? That's what's bothering you?"

"...It's the same girl," Kaname muttered, eyes narrowing slightly. "t's been the exact same girl in every dream for the past month. I don't know who she is...I don't even know her hair color. I dream in black and white and every so often, blood red. I don't understand the signifigance of it all."

Yuki set the drawing down and stared at her brother curiously. "Maybe...it's a sign that you're going to meet someone and be an important person in their life...does this dream girl speak?"

"...She has no voice," Kaname admitted, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back into his chair. "I can read her lips, however. She says 'help me'...and then some black, red eyed, mysterious creature keepsme away from her and...hurts her."

"Red eyed," Yuki glanced at the picture, running her fingers over the drawn girl's face. "...A vampire has red eyes...and you drew this girl with bite marks."

"Ah, I've only seen the bite marks on her once," Kaname explained, turning to look at his sister.

"Still," Yuki murmured, looking up from her brother's drawing. "Vampires have red eyes so that's probably what that mysterious creature is. As for the girl herself...maybe you're impoertant to her future or something."

Kaname sighed and nodded absently. "Perhaps...but I highly doubt that."

Yuki shrugged. "It was just an idea."

Kaname sighed and then frowned, standing. He took a whif og he air but before he could speak, his door was opened. Takuma poked his head in, hair rufffled and smiling. "Ah, Kaname. Aido and Kain went to go find the source of that odd scent . I thought you'd like to know."

Kaname nodded curtly, sitting back down. Takuma left and Yuki sighed a bit. That awkward feeling was back and Yuki really didn't know what to do. She looked away from her brother and sighed. "...Why is it like this between us, Kaname?"

Kaname almost scoffed. "Must you really ask? Surely you aren't that dull, Yuki."

"It's been a month," Yuki snapped. "Can't you get over it?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at the girl. "...I've loved you for a life time and you think a _month _is long enough for my heart to forget?"

Yuki opened her mouth to say something and then sighed, shaking her head. "...I'm sorry things played out the way they did...but Kaname...can't you just forgive and forget?"

Kaname didn't answer. He stood suddenly, eyes locked on the window. "I smell-"

"Aido's blood," Yuki finished.

Both Purebloods rushed into the hall, nearly colliding with the other four vampires who were running out as well. Takuma caught Kaname's eye and ran to him. "Kaname, Aido is hurt!"

"I smell alot of blood," Ruka mumured, looking at Kaname.

Kaname nodded. "We go to him, now!"

The vampires rushed across the campus, nearly invisible at their speed. They came to the Academy gates, gasping at the sight infront of him.

Aido was on the ground, a hand clutching his bleeding shoulder as Kain guarded him from...a girl. The girl had flowing pink hair and blazing crimson eyes, her body frozen from the waist down from Aido, most likely. The girl was snarling, swiping at Kain and missing.

Kaname frowned. "What in the world...?"

"That must be the vampire Zero was refering to," Kaname heard Takuma murmur.

Aido stood up, wincing, and dashed to Kaname. "Sh-she was h-here, and I thought she w-was in pain...her arm, it looks like she was sh-shot."

Kaname looked towards the girl. She was dressed in a blue kimono, one that was spotted with blood and was torn in sevral places. Her pink hair, too, as spotted with blood, along withher face and every other visible part of her body. Sure enough, though, Kaname saw the wound on her arm that truley did look like a bullet wound. A vampire bullet, too.

Kaname glanced at Kain, who was watching the girl with careful eyes, little flames licking at his finger tips. The girl hissed and snarled at Kain. Kain looked at Kaname. "What do I do, Kuran-Sama?"

"...Kill her," Kaname replied blankly, though his mind was starting to ask itsself if he had seen this girl before. she seemed...familiar, in a way.

Kain raised his fist, the flames larger and feircer and the girl's wild eyes widened.

"No!" The voice startled them all and Kain turne,d blinking when he came face to face with the barell of Zero's bloody Rose gun.

"Zero!" Yuki gasped.

Zero ignored her, lilac eyes locked on Kain and filled with uneasy tension. "Don't touch her, or i'll shoot you."

Kaname was beside Zero in an instant, swatting the gun from the hunter's grasp. "What is the matter, Kiryu?! Have you gone mad!"

"We can't kill her," Zero snapped quickly, glaring and then glancing at the now snarling girl again.

"Isn't it orders?" Kaname snapped back.

"I know her," Zero hissed lowly, making the others stop. "Kuran...let me at least talk to her..."

"There's no sense in talking to a level E," Kaname snapped, eyes narrowed dangerously. "The society gave us orders that we must follow, Kiryu."

Kaname grabbed Zero's arm, attempting to pull him back. Zero hissed and thrashed, looking towards the pink haired girl now clawing at the ice that held her. "Sakurai!"

The girl froze, looking up instantly. Her crimson eyes faded back to blue and she gasped. "Z-...Ze...Zero...?"

Kaname paused and looked over his shoulder at the girl and then he looked at Zero. A releived smile broke out on Zero's face and he looked at Kaname. "See?"

Zero broke out of Kaname's grasp, rushing to the girl. He glanced at her before looking at Aido. "Aido, let her go, you twit!"

Aido's eye twitched but he did as he was told. The girl fell forward and Zero caught her, stumbling back a bit. He looked down at her questioningly. "Sakurai...?"

The girl looked up, her blue eyes suddenly wide. "Zero!" She crushed the boy in a hug, her small frame shaking.

Zero smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah...it's me...Sakurai, I thought you were-"

Zero was cut off by the loud, pain filled gasp the girl let out, gripping Zero's shirt with shaking hands. Kaname yanked Zero back, making a distance between the two. Zero glanced at Kaname, but the Pureblood stood in front of him, staring down at the pink haired girl before him.

Sakurai hissed, crouching low and glaring up at Kaname. "Pure...blood..."

"Why yes," Kaname said with a small nod, tilting his head. "I am a PureBlood...and you, my dear, seem to be on the verge of becoming a Level E."

"Like hell," Sakurai spat, standing and swaying a bit. She winced, grabbing her throat. "I...I'm human...I'll never be one of you leeches!"

"Oh look," Aido found himself muttering. "A girl Zero."

Kaname ignored the blonde, his eyes locked on the unsteady girl before him. "...When did you last feed?"

"Feed," Sakurai repeated, growling. "N-never...!"

Kaname felt his eyes widen slightly. "You havent even drank blood yet...? You idiot, you're going to die!"

Sakurai snarled, clenching her fists. "G-good..."

Kaname felt himself shiver but all heads turned when a new voice yelled, "Wait!"

Head Master Cross ran up, panting, pushing his glasses back up. He caught sight of Sakurai and yelped a bit. "Ah!...My, look at how big you've gotten!"

Sakurai, still gripping her throat, gasped and fell back as the man walked towards her. "G-go away...! I don't know you...!"

"Eh," Cross blinked, pouting a little. "Cme now, it hasn't been _that _long, Sakurai! It's me, Kaien!"

Sakurai winced, staring cautiously. Cross blinked yet again. "Oh, you're injured!"

"Cross," Zero reached out, pulling the man back a little. "Keep a little distance..."

Sakurai stood, looking at Kaname. "Wh-where the hell am I...?"

"Cross Academy," Rima spoke from behind Yuki.

Kaname nodded slowly. "Yes...Cross Academy...a school for humans and vampires."

Sakurai shook her head slowly. "S-such a horrid idea...! Stick humans in here with you sick, t-twisted leeches that...that..."

Sakurai suddenly fell forward and Kaname, on instinct, reached out and caught her. He blinked, looking at Cross. "...What do we do with her?"

"Take her with you all to the Moon Dorms," Cross replied with a smile.

"What," Kain asked, stepping up beside Kaname.

Ruka shook her head quickly. "You're joking, right?"

"She poses no threat," Cross explained with a shrug. "I don't see why she can't rest there."

"No threat," Aido growled, shoving Kain aside and glaring at the headmaster. "She attacked me! She is indeed a threat!"

"Come now," Cross said with a small pout. "The poor thing must be terrified...it's only natural that she would react like that."

Stunned, the Night Class watched as the man walked away, his orders final. With a sigh, Kaname lifted the unconcious Sakurai in his arms and the vampires began to make their way towards the dorms once more. Kaname glanced at Zero. "Who is this girl?"

Zero hesitated. "Sakurai...Manami."

"Manami," Kain muttered, a frown on his lips. "That was a hunter clan, right?"

"Yeah," Zero nodded, eyes darting to the still unconcious Sakurai. "...A clan that was supposed to be wiped out."

Kaname glanced at the girl in his arms. Again, he felt as if he had seen her once before, but that was silly. He'd remember a girl like this, wouldn't he?

**done! Ok uh...yeah, it's a little...eh. I wanted to make it longer but i figured nxt chapter will be super long anyways so...Reviews...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**X_X... I live! This took...FOREVER.**

**Chapter 4**

Her head was pounding when she opened her eyes and her throat seemed to be burning even more than before. She sat up slowly, grabbing her head and hissing slightly as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. It took her a moment but then she gasped, realizing that she definatly wasn't in any familiar room.

This room was darker, the walls and everything else looking as if they had costs a fortune. There was a fireplace straight across from the couch she rested on and she tilted her head. "Where the hell am I...?"

"The Night Class dorms," The voice startled her and she turned, but a releived and happy smile formed on her lips when she saw who it was. "Zero."

Zero offered the girl a small smile as he came to sit beside her. "How do you feel?"

"...My throat is burning," Sakurai admitted silently.

"You need to feed," Kaname stepped out of a shadowy corner, and it was then that Sakurai realized the rest of the Night class was there as well.

Sakurai jerked back, pressing against Zero and baring her fangs. "You..."

Kaname sighed and crossed his arms. "That isn't very attractive, Manami-Chan."

Sakurai frowned and grit her teeth. "Do not call me by my name!"

"Then shall we call you something else," Aido snapped from near the fireplace. "Like ugly? Or maybe even crazy woman?"

Sakurai's eyes narrowed. "I'll slice you in half, leech."

"Sakurai," Zero stressed, holding the girl back. "Please, just relax; getting angry makes the lust worse and it's pretty bad now, as I'm sure you've noticed."

Sakurai settled for glaring, biting her tongue because she knew she had quite alot of...rude things to spit out at the vampires around her.

Zero hesitated slightly before he spoke. "Sakurai...how are you...alive? And...why are you a...a vampire?"

Sakurai's harsh gaze fell, melding into a look that was a mixture of fear and saddness. At that, Kaname felt himself blink in surprise. Sakurai hesitated, clenching her fists. "...Tell me something, Zero."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Anything."

"...You were bitten once," Sakurai's voice was silent, shaking slightly. "The night it was said your clan was murdered by a Pureblood...you were bitten...you're a vampire now, am I right?"

Zero was silent for a few moments. "...Yes, that's correct."

"Then," Her fists clenched tighter. "It is the same for me."

Zero's eyes widened greatly. "You...but...how...?"

"More importantly," Kaname cut in, eyes narrowed. "Who? Who was this Pureblood that also bit you? Was it Shizuka Hio?"

"No, of course not," Sakurai muttered, a hand comming up to gently carress her own neck. "It was a few months before the attack on the Kiryu clan...by a vampire by the name of Akio Kurohana."

There was an unsettling silence before Takuma, silent until now, stepped closer. "Kurohana...I believe i've read that name once before in a book..."

Sakurai glanced up and then sighed, looking at Zero. "...The Society found me that night...i've been locked away in the society since that night."

Zero frowned, tilting his head. "What? No, the Society told me and my family that you were all dead...no survivours."

"Well, obviously they lied," Sakurai snapped, looking away angrily. "I'm here...and I'm alive."

Zero's frown only deepened. "...Why didn't the Society inform me about you? About...this?"

"I don't know," Sakurai murmured silently, sighing. "...But I think they were going to let me go...the President he...he said he was hoping i'b be like...you. I'm guessing he meant...a vampire...that isn't evil."

"Or crazy," Aido chirpped before frowning. "Oh wait, you are crazy."

"Boy," Sakurai stood, making Aido flinch. "I will rip you in two!"

Akatsuki yanked Aido behind him, snarling in Sakurai's direction. "Sit down, girl."

Sakurai growled but, knowing better, sat back down. Kaname stared at her, head tilted. "...You've just recently turned, right?"

Sakurai stared at Kaname, unsure of what to answer. "...Yes, technically."

"And judging by your actions earlier," Kaname continued, head cocked to the side. "...You are in desperate need for blood."

"Never," Sakura snarled, eyes flashing crimson. "I don't need blood."

"Oh, but you do," Kaname murmured, smirking. "All of that blood on your kimono...It's sure to awaken your lust, and of course...if you resist, you'll become a level-e."

Sakurai looked away, chewing her lip in a desperate attempt to dsitract herself. "I...I don't need to drink blood..."

A silence fell over the room, all of the vampires staring at the now shaking ex-human. Even Zero was silent, knowing full well just what agony the girl was facing at that moment. He threw a small glance at Yuki, before sighing. "Drink mine."

"Zero," Yuki gasped, shaking her head. "No, bad idea!"

"A very bad idea indeed," Rima muttered, crossing her arms as she tilted her head. "There's still alot of human in your blood...plus, it probably wouldn't be enough to satisfy her, even if she drained you dry."

Zero's eyes narrowed a bit and he sighed. "Well, then what do we do? Blood tablets?"

"If they work for you," Takuma began with a small smile. "They certainly will not work for Sakurai, Zero."

"I don't need blood," Sakurai hissed, standing and glaring at the occupants of the room. She was panting slightly, cheeks flushed and eyes slowly taking on a crimson hue. "I...I know my limitations, i'm fine. I don't-"

"You'll die," Kaname snapped, infront of the girl in a flash.

Sakurai gasped and stepped back, the Pureblood's sweet scent washing over her in an agonizing wave. She gripped her throat, glaring to the best of her ability. "Monsters drink blood!"

"I drink blood," Zero snapped, standing as well.

Sakurai froze, slowly looking down. she hadn't meant to offend Zero, definatly not Zero...

Kaname sighed. "If anything, true vampire blood will calm your lust down for the time being."

Yuki stepped up beside Zero, eyes locked on Sakurai. This girl, she could see, was definatly something important to Zero... "She can drink mine."

"Absolutely not," Kaname hissed, turning and glaring at his sister. "Have you gone mad?"

"I'm a Pureblood," Yuki murmured with a tiny shrug. "Our blood can tame even the most wildest of blood rages. Just let me"-

"No," Zero snapped, making yuki look at him. "Sakurai is a newborn, therefore it's possible she won't have any control over her self once she gets a taste of your blood."

Yuki bit her lip, frustrated. Senri yawned, thinking. "Then...who will offer up their blood?"

Sakurai panted lightly, watching the faces of each vampire. Ruka simply stayed silent and rima shook her head. aido, obviously, glared while Kain stared blankly. Takuma looked a bit worried and Zero...well, he was gazing at Yuki. That all left Kaname, who had finally turned fully around to stare at Sakurai. '...She'll drink mine."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Sakurai frowned. "I...I will not!"

Kaname rolled his eyes, bringing his wrist up to his lips. "Do not fight me, girl." He dug his fangs into his wrist, crimson blood pooling out.

The other Night class students stiffened at the smell of their president's blood. Sakurai, too, stiffened, the scent of Pureblood blood driving her vampiric side crazy with hunger. She stepped back and gripped her throat. "You...!"

"Your body needs blood," Kanam cut in dully, staring at the girl once more. "My blood will be enough to keep your blood lust at bay for a few days."

"Go to hell," Sakurai snapped, tearing her gaze away once more. "I refuse to fall to such a level! I am not a monster!"

"But you're a vampire," Kaname hissed, stepping closer and shoving the girl against the wall. "Shut up and act like one."

Sakurai glared, baring her fangs. "I will not!"

Kaname's other hand flew to the girl's throat making Sakurai gasp in surprise. Kaname frowned. "I will not give you a choice, girl."

Sakurai thrashed but her body froze, stiff as Kaname's wrist pressed against her lips, his blood seeping into her open mouth. She choked slightly but then swallowed, her eyes closing as she let out a loud, feral growl. She gripped Kaname's arm with both hands, pulling it closer as she dug her fangs deeper into his skin. Blood spilled into her mouth, some trickling down her chin and staining the white sleeve of Kaname's jacket.

Kaname stared at her, his hand losening on her neck and sliding up to twine in the girl's hair. Sakurai jerked and growled again and Kaname moved hishand away again. From across the room, the other vampires watched, holding their breath. Yuki stared silently as the girl dug into her brother's wrist and Zero, after a moment, was forced to look away from the pure brutality of it all.

The blood dripped down her throat and Sakurai felt the burning in her body slowly fade, the pain becoming a dull buzzing underneath her skin. Slowly, her grip on Kaname's wrist began to weaken. Her tongue came out to swipe along the bite mark, Kaname jumping slightly from the action. "Sakurai."

The pink haired girl ignored him, swallowing another mouthful of the boy's blood. Kaname frowned as his hand came up to the girl's neck, squeezing lightly. "Release."

Sakurai could hear him, but a part of her mind was yelling at her to keep going, to keep drinking that sinfully delicious blood that was flowing so deliciously down her throat. The hand on her neck tightened and she coughed a little, her fangs finally releasing Kaname's wrist. She jerked back, shoving Kaname away almost roughly as she wiped at th eblood coating her lips. "You...you b-bastard...!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow before sighing, watching as his bitten wrist healed. "It was for your own good."

Sakurai shook in anger as Kaname turned his back to her. The girl went to launch herself at him but, thankfully, Zero was there to hold her back. His eyes roamed her face in concern, an unsure smile on his face. "You alright now?"

"Fine," Sakurai snapped, shoving her friend away and looking down. She held a hand to her throat, shaking still.

Kaname frowned, looking over his shoulder. "That should keep you under control for a while, miss Manami. For now, you will be staying here in the Night Dorms with us until the headmaster decides what to do with you."

Yuki stepped up, cautiously taking the other girl's hand. "I'll take you to the bathroom...you can wash up in there."

"Don't touch me," Sakurai growled, yanking her hand away. "None of you leeches touch me..."

Yuki blinked before a gentle smile formed on her lips. "It's alright...I'm better than most of these guys here."

"Liar," Senri huffed, yawning.

Sakurai frowned, looking towards Zero. The ex-human looked back at her, nodding a bit. "You can trust Yuki; she's nice, so don't worry. Go upstairs and get cleaned up. I'll see you sometime tomorrow...don't...you know, kill anyone."

"I wouldn't let her," Kaname muttered darkly, frowning as he sat down on the couch. "I'd kill her before she had the chance."

Sakurai frowned, looking at Zero once more. "...You're leaving me with this bastard?"

Zero chuckled. "If I could put you somewhere else, I would, but here is probably the safest place."

Sakurai sighed, looking at Yuki. "...If Zero says I can trust you then..alright."

Yuki smiled, gently taking the girl's hand again and leading her towards the stairs. Sakurai frowned, a hand coming up to touch her lips where she could taste remnants of Kaname Kuran's blood. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting the Pureblood's. Nothing but electrifying hatred flowed from her eyes yet Kaname could not help but feel as though he had seen this girl before...

As if in the past...or a very distant dream...but he had seen her before.

**Done! ._. Review...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mehh...enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

Yuki turned the bathwater on, watching as the tub slowly filled with steaming water, and looked over her shoulder. Sakurai stood, awkwardly, in the door way, her eyes narrowed in cautious warning. Yuki smiled gently, walking over and holding out her hand. "Come on; I don't bite much."

Sakurai hesitated before taking her hand and letting the girl lead her in. Yuki shut the bathroom door, turning and looking at Sakurai. "Take the kimono off."

Sakurai blinked, her cheeks barely tinting pink. "Pardon me?"

"Relax," Yuki rolled her eyes. "We're both girls...come on, that thing is covered in blood; you're going to aggitate the others with the scent."

"I fail to see how their aggitation is my fault," Sakurai murmured, looking away as she slid the blood soaked kimono off her shoulders. It fell to the floor in a bloody heap and Sakurai stood there, unsure of what to do, covering herself with her arms. Yuki kicked aside the bloody peice of clothing and looked at Sakurai. "Get in the tub."

Sakurai looked at the tub, hesitating but getting in. As soon as the water touched her skin, Sakurai let out a gasp of surprise and fell the rest of the way in, the hot water making her groan in pleasure. "It's not cold..."

Yuki sat on the edge of the tub, head tilted. "...How long has it been since you've had a hot bath...?"

Sakurai sighed blissfully, closing her eyes. "...It's been years...the society prison tubs only have cold water..."

Yuki frowned but said nothing, watching as the blood began to wash off the girl and into water, turning a dark shade of pink. Yuki reached in, pulling the plug. Sakurai jerked, growling, and Yuki rolled her eyes. "Relax, I have to refill it; the blood on you made the water too dirty to wash you in."

Sakurai frowned but said nothing as the Pureblood girl began to refill the tub again. Sakurai brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them and looking at Yuki from the corner of her eye. "...You're his sister?"

Yuki blinked, looking over at her. "Hm?"

"That Pureblood," Sakurai mumbled. "You're his sister...?"

"Oh, yeah," Yuki nodded. "His name is Kaname."

Sakurai looked away, a hand absently touching the water. "He's a jerk."

Yuki smiled softly. "He's not good at first impressions, but Nii-San isn't that bad. He's just...protective."

"Protective," Sakurai murmured, scoffing. "What would beasts like you have to protect?"

Yuki frowned. "...Each other."

Sakurai lifted her head and looked at the girl with a curious frown. "Each other? Since when do vampires protect each other? They only save themselves."

"That's not true," Yuki muttered. She sighed, fiddling with her fingers. "But...I get how you would think that. But...not all vampires are like the Pureblood you know and it's sad that your view of us has been altered because of it."

"It's not because of the Pureblood," Sakurai cut in, frowning at the water. "My family was made up of hunters, idiot...one way or another I would have-"

"You're like Zero," Yuki cut the girl off. Sakurai blinked and Yuki continued. "The way you talk about vampires...it's just like Zero."

Sakurai hesitated before smiling a bit. "...Zero and I grew uo together...Zero, Ichiru, my brother and I always played together. Our families were very close...Zero, Ichiru and I trained under the same teacher."

"Yagiri," Yuki guessed. At Sakurai's surprised gaze, she continued. "Yagiri is a teacher here, too."

Sakurai's lips twitched into an almost visible smile. "...So even Sensei has sided with you leeches?"

Yuki frowmed, looking away as she ran a hand through her hair. "...Like I said...we aren't all bad."

"Your brother seems pretty bad," Sakurai countered.

"He just saved youe life," Yuki snapped, looking at the girl with crimson eyes. "At least have a little gratitude; he could have let you die."

Sakurai's eyes narrowed as a growl built up in her throat. "Then why didn't he?"

Yuki stared at the girl for a few moments before biting her lip. "...Nii-San...is a kind person deep down. He acts as if he doesn't care but he is...very kind. If a life can be spared then he willl make sure that it plays out that way. He isn't like some vampires who will kill without justification."

Sakurai looked away and down at the water. "...I do not understand you vampires...and I do not want to."

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind eventually," Yuki murmured. She grabbed a cup from the counter and knealed down, filling the cup with water and dumping it on the other girls head. "For now, let's wash your hair."

Sakurai grew stiff but said nothing as the Pureblood began to wash her hair, drops of blood falling into the water. Yuki, scrubbing conditioner into the pink hair now, bit her lip again before smiling. "Zero seemed happy to see you."

Sakurai blinked, her cheeks tinting a barely noticable shade of pink. "Well...it's been years since we've seen each other, so..."

Yuki nodded a bit. "I haven't seen him look so...happy...not in a long time. That's why I wasn't afraid of you."

Sakurai scoffed. "You should be afraid of me...I was trained to kill monsters like you."

"Not if you were locked up," Yuki murmured, rinsing the girl's hair out. She set the cup aside, standing. "I'll get you some clothes from Rima; you two look like you wear the same size."

"I don't want clothes from you leeches," Sakurai hissed lowly.

Yuki sighed, waving the comment off and throwing a smile over her shoulder. "It's wear Rima's clothes or walk around here naked with all the boys around."

Sakurai stared in utter shock. "...How can you joke so easily?!"

"Because," Yuki shrugged, turning to leave. "I have no reason to be sad...but I'm sure you do. Forgive my...joking tendancies."

Yuki left, leaving Sakurai to stare blankly at the water. It was a ligh shade of pink from the blood that had washed out of her hair and it made her frown, the scent faint but still strong enough to make her throat burn a bit. She frowned, bringing a hand up to touch her lips. She could still faintly taste Kaname's blood on her tongue and it made her stomach churn in disgust; what would we parents think had they seen her devour blood like a beast? They would have been sickened, she knew it. It made even herself sick.

The door opened again and Yuki walked back in, clothes in hand and a smile on her lips. "Here you go. Rima says you can keep them if you like."

Sakurai nodded silently. Yuki set the clothes on the counter and picked up a towel, holding it open. "Ok, get out."

Sakurai huffed, standing and forcing down a blush. "Don't look at me..."

"Already have," Yuki giggled.

Sakurai stepped out of the tub, Yuki walking over and wrapping her in the towel. Sakurai frowned a bit. "I can smell you..."

Yuki blinked before gasping a bit in understanding. "Right, I'm so sorry! I forgot about my scent...!"

"I don't want to bite you," Sakurai assured silently, walking to the sink and touching the soft fabric of the clothes Yuki had gotten for her. "I'm simply stating that your scent is...an inconveniance to me."

"Well, Nii-San's blood should keep your thirst down for a few days," Yuki murmured. "So...just get dressed and come to my room; turn left dwown the hall and my room is the very last door on the right, ok?"

Sakurai nodded. "Yes."

Yuki smiled and left, Sakurai locking the door behind her. She dried off with the towel, letting it fall to the floor as she reached for the clothes. This Rima girl had given her everything, from underwear to hair ties for her hair. Sakurai frowned, confused as to why the vampire had so willingly helped her.

**_"They'll just kill you later."_**

The voice startled her and she gasped, dropping the clothes and gripping her head with both hands. She squeezed her eyes shut, taking shaky breathes. "L-leave..."

There was no response, something Sakurai was greateful for. She pulled on the black lace underwear and bra, stopping to stare at her reflection. She frowned, bringing her fingers up to touch her snow white cheek. "What's happened to me...?"

She remembered when she wad young, before it all, her skin had been sunkissed and warm. She had looked healthy, not pale and sickly...the way she would now stay because of the vampire's curse laid upon her. She sighed, pulling on the shorts and shirt given to her. They were black and red, the shirt lacey. Sakurai frowned, grabbing the towel and easing the bathroom door open. She glanced both ways, saw no one and slowly made her way in the direction Yuki had told her.

Half way there, however, she was stopped by a voice. "You."

She froze, slowly looking over her shoulder. Senri stared back at her, eyes blank as he stood in the door way of one of the rooms. Sakurai frowned. "What do you want?"

Senri made a shrugging motion. "You're in Rima's clothes..."

Sakurai nodded slowly. "Is that a problem...?"

"No, she has alot more," Senri muttered, taking a few steps closer. Sakurai stepped back, hissing slightly, and Senri sighed. "Relax...I only bit Takuma, not you."

"I don't give a damn who you bite, leech," Sakurai snapped. "Stay back."

Senri tilted his head to the side. "...I'm the nicest one here aside from Takuma...I'd be the last one to hurt you so relax, please."

Sakurai frowned and looked away, gripping the towel tighter. "What was your reasoning for stopping me?"

Senri seemed to hesitate before staring directly at the girl. "I wanted to warn you...don't get on Kaname's bad side. He isn't in the best shape right now."

Sakurai blinked before scoffing, looking away. "I don't give a damn about him."

"I know, but it would be in your best interest not to anger him," Senri repeated.

Sakurai frowned at the maroon haired boy. "...And if I did?"

For a moment Senri was silent, staring at the girl with blank eyes. Sakurai shifted, glancing away before looking back at the vampire. "Well...?"

"If you want to piss him off for your own amusement," Senri began, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. "Then be my guest. However...don't expect any of the others to stand up for you when he tries to kill you. He saved your life...you got lucky. Had you not been a friend of Zero's then you'd be a pile of ash right now."

Sakurai growled, turning and walking away. She found the door Yuki had directed her too and, after a second of hesitation, she knocked. It opened, Yuki smiling at her. "About time."

"Shut up," Sakurai muttered, walking inside the girl's room. She stood there awkwardly, eyes glued to the floor. "One of you leeches tried to speak to me...the one with the red hair."

"Senri," Yuki smiled, nodding as she walked over and took the hairbands Rima had loaned Sakurai out of the girl's hands. "Senri is nice, so don't worry. If anything...Kain and Nii-San are the ones who really don't like you."

"And that blonde one," Sakurai muttered, letting Yuki pull her towards the bed. "He does not like me."

"Aido doesn't like anybody," Yuki murmured, sitting down and making Sakurai sit beside her. She pulled out a brush and started to brush out the girl's wet hair. "Give it time; they'll warm up to you."

"Time," Sakurai scoffed, a hand comign up to touch her throat. "I do not plan on staying with you leeches for very long."

Yuki said nothing as she started to braid Sakurai's hair. The two girls said nothing to each other, Sakurai settling for glancing around Yuki's room. There was a scent that she caught, one all too familiar, that made her feel a bit confused. "Your room...smells like Zero."

Yuki blinked a bit. "Well, yeah; he's in here alot. I'm sure his room smells like me, too."

Sakurai bit her lip. "...Zero...he is a vampire...but he does not live with you leeches?"

"No, he stays in the Day Class," Yuki replied, nodding to herself. "He prefers staying up and outside during the day."

Sakuai smiled barely. "He always liked the outdoors when we were younger...he and Ichiru...they'd always play with my brother and I no matter what the weather was like outside."

Yuki smiled. "You seem like the two of you were really close."

"We were," Sakurai answered in a hushed voice. "Back then, he and I were best friends...he protected me and made me a special promise."

"Special promise," Yuki echoed curiously, finishing off the braid.

"Yes," Sakurai said, her fingers coming up to touch her lips. "It was that promise that gave me the will to keep living while they locked me away on solitude...for years I endured the pain and lonliness...I haven't felt the warmth of the sun on my skin since I was a child...I haven't seen the first snow of winter...I haven't felt the embrace of another in years and it would seem that now...I wouldn't want to embrace another. I endured it all...the pain...the fear...the agony...I endured it because of that promise he made me."

Yuki stood, walking to her dresser to set the brush down. "What promise?"

Sakurai smiled barely at her lap. "...That he would marry me and always be beside me so that he could protect me."

Yuki gasped, the brush slipping from her grasp and clattering to the floor. Sakurai stood in a flash, eyes wide. "Wha...?"

"S-sorry," Yuki smiled quickly, picking the brush back up. "It slipped." _Zero promised to marry her...? That was years ago...before he met me...surely now that promise isn't..._

There was a knock at the door and Yuki stiffened. "Come in."

The door creaked open, Kaname lingering in the door way with a blank expression. "I'm here for her."

Sakurai snarled lowly, glaring at the Pureblood prince. "What for?"

"Your room is ready," Kaname murmured. "Follow me."

"Room," Sakurai repeated, taking a step back. "You leeches think I'm going to sleep in the same building as you? You must be insane."

"I have no patience for you right now," Kaname hissed, fists clenching at his sides. "Come with me."

Sakurai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do not take orders from you Pureblooded monsters."

Kaname growled lowly, in front of the girl in the blink of an eye. Sakurai gasped, wincing when the vampire slammed her into the wall by her throat. Kaname's face was inches from hers, eyes glowing a bright crimson as they bore into her wide, blue ones. "You will do as I say. I am in charge here, you follow my orders."

"Go to Hell," Sakurai snarled, baring her fangs. "I'm not scared of you."

Kaname hesitated before a small, arrogant smirk appeared on his lips. "...You're alot like Kiryuu." He let the girl go, taking a step back. "But I have no patience for Zero, either; listen to me or there will be dire consequences. Besides...if you get kicked out of here the Society will find you."

Sakurai grew stiff before looking down, growling under her breath. She followed Kaname out and down the hall to one last room. Kaname looked over his shoulder at her. "This willl be your room. I want no trouble from you. Yagiri and Kaien will be here in a few hours to speak to you. Until then, behave yourself. A wild beast isn't your best look, miss Manami."

Sakurai shoved past him. "Leave me alone."

Kaname growled, about to make a retort, when the girl's scent washed over him in a blissful wave. It was sweet and floral, something that made his mouth water. He grit his teeth, turning on his heel. "Goodnight."

The door closed and Sakurai frowned, walking to the window and peering outside. The sun was starting to rise now, the academy surrounded by a light fog. She let the curtain fall closed, walkign over and sitting on the edge of the large bed. She brought a hand to her head, gripping it lightly. "What are they going to do with me...?"

_**"They'll send you back to the society,"**_His voice snickered. _**"Then the President will kill you. Or maybe he'll just lock you away again...all alone in the dark...in the cold..."**_

Sakurai flinched, shaking ever so slightly. "I...I can't...go back there..."

_**"They won't let you stay here,"**_The voice cackled. _**"Come to me...come to me, my flower...I will keep you safe from harm...trust in your master."**_

"Leave me alone," Sakurai whispered, eyes shutting tightly. "I...I will not give in...!"

_**"That's the best part...giving in..."**_He laughed. _**"Like how you drank Kuran's blood...didn't it taste good? Don't you want more of that...?"**_

She fell on her side, pulling the blankets over her head and biting her lip until it bled. "Leave...me alone...I'm not...I'm..."

He laughed yet again. **_"You'll come to me..."_**

* * *

Yuki frowned as she stared at her brother and the others in the room. "You can't kick her out."

Kaname frowned. "She can't stay; She's a beast."

"She's a newborn vampire," Ichijo corrected, a small frown on his lips. "She can be tamed."

"It's not safe," Kaname snapped.

"I agree," Ruka nodded, looking at the others. "With so many humans on this campus...it's not safe to have such an unstable vampire here."

Rima sighed, shaking her head. "We can't just leave her out there alone..."

"The Society will kill her," Senri murmured quietly, taking a bite of pocky. "...I'd rather not have that guilt on my shoulders for the next three centuries."

Kaname sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "It's up to Kaien, not me."

As if on cue, the doors to the Moon dorms opened and two figures walked in. The Headmaster waved, followed by another human who looked less than friendly. Toga Yagiri saw the vampires, waved, and sat on the couch. He looked irritated, his one blue eye clouded with annoyance. Headmaster Cross smiled at Kaname. "Where is she?"

"Her room," Kaname murmured. "She was given blood and a bath and now I assume she's asleep."

"Doubt it," Yagiri muttered, running a hand through his raven hair. He looked at Kaien. "Did you contact the Society?"

"Yes," Headmaster nodded, taking off his glasses and frowning a bit. "I told them that Manami Sakurai was here and I was informed of her...actions a few nights ago."

"Actions," Ruka echoed, head tilted. "What do you mean?"

"She killed several hunters during her escape," Kaien replied silently, tapping his chin in thought. "The President said that should we return Sakurai into their custody, she will face trial where she will be, without a doubt, executed."

"Then just send her off," Ruka shrugged.

"I can't do that," Kaien murmured, shaking his head. "I've known that girl since she was a child...she's no beast."

Kaname paused before sighing. "And...if we keep her here?"

"The Society is willing to let us have custody of her," Kaien began uneasily. "However...the President wishes to speak to you about it, Kaname. He will be here in two days speak to you about it."

Kaname's frown deepened. "So, then it's up to me?"

Kaien hesitated. "Well, yes...as a Kuran, your opinion is ranked higher than mine."

Kaname looked towards the staircase and sighed. "...Do you wish to speak to her?"

"Yes," Yagiri nodded, crossing his arms. "As soon as possible, would be nice."

Kaname nodded. "I'll get her."

He went up the stairs, irritation radiating off of him in waves. He made it to Sakurai's door and knocked. "Sakurai."

"Leave," The girl hissed from the other side.

Kaname's eye twitched and he rubbed his temple. "Sakurai, Kaien and Yagiri are here to speak to you."

"I don't care," Sakurai snapped. "Go away."

"Do not make me coem in there," Kaname warned. "I will not be gentle with you."

There was no response and Kaname growled, swinging the door open and stalking over to the bed where the girl was, the covers pulled over her head. Kaname stared down at her. "Come now, stop being difficult."

"I told you no," Sakurai snapped. "Get away from me! You reek!"

Kaname blinked, appaled, before he crossed his arms. "I've dealt with Zero; you're nothing compared to him. Now, get up."

Sakurai shifted but did not sit up. Kaname sighed, reaching out and yanking the blanket off of the girl. "Now, get down stairs before I-..."

Kaname's voice faltered, eyes roaming over the expanse of Sakurai's body that was revealed by the shorts and shirt sleeved shirt that he figured were given to her by Rima. He hadn't noticed it before, but he did now. Lying before him, soft, pale legs glowing in the early morning sun that shone through the window and pink bangs falling in her face with her torso clad in the tight, body hugging shirt, Sakurai looked...dare he say it...almost beautiful. Her blue eyes stared up at him in irritated caution. "Before you what, Kuran?"

Kaname snapped back to reality before frowning. "Before I drag you out. Now, come."

Sakurai hissed but complied, sitting up and getting out of bed. Kaname walked behind her, eyes falling to her body every few seconds. He emntally scolded himself; wasn't Yuki's body the only body he was alowed to gawk at? It all made little sense to him, now.

Making it down stairs, Sakurai caught sight of Yagiri and blinked. "S-sensei...!"

Yagiri looked her way and blinked, standing slowly. "Sakurai..."

The girl let a small smile form on her lips before she rushed over, hugging herself to the man's strong chest. Yagiri smiled a bit, his hand coming up to ruffle the slightly shaking girl's hair. "God, look how big you got...you look like your mom..."

Sakurai smiled a bit again, stepping back and looking at Kaien. "You guys wanted to see me...?"

Kaien nodded, gesturing to the couch. "Please, sit."

Sakurai sat down, glancing around. "Is Zero not going to come...?"

"I'm afraid he has classes to rest for," Kaien smiled. "But we can still talk."

Something about the tone of the man's voice left Sakurai uneasy. She glanced at the other vampires in the room before looking back at the two adults. "...Talk about what?"

"You know what," Yagiri murmured, frowning. "What happened the night your parents were killled?"

**Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter~**

**C****hapter 6**

With all eyes on her, Sakurai was tempted not to answer. She looked at her lap, frowning. "...You'd make me remember such a night?"

"If there was a way to remember without causing you pain, we'd do it," Kaien told her slowly. He leaned against the wall. "But...We need to know this. So...please tell us."

Sakurai sighed and bit her lip, frowning in thought. "It was my birthday...and my brother was gone at the time. He had gone into town, I think...he said something about wantig to visit a friend. So, it was Mother, Father and I...It was a perfectly normal evening. We ate...bathed and spent time together, like always..."

She trailed off, her eyes closing. Rima walked closer to the couch, setting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Continue, please...what happened next?"

"I went to bed," Sakurai whispered. "Mother...she had told me a story and said she loved me...i was just falling asleep when I heard sounds from down stairs."

"Sounds," Ichijo cocked his head to the side. "What kind?"

"Thuds and voices," Sakurai replied, opening her eyes. "It sounded as if there was someone banging on the front door...I got out of bed and went into the hall way. the lights...they didn't work, so all I had was the moonlight. I...made my way down the hall and the noises...they got worse. I heard yelling and then a gunshot and...my mother's scream before the entire house was silent. It was as silent as death...I kept going and walked down the stairs that led to the front room where the front door was..."

Yagiri glanced at Kaien and then the girl. "...Did you see anything down stairs?"

Sakurai's fists clenched as she began to shake. "...It was dark...I kept walking until i stepped in something warm...and wet...I though maybe big brother had spilled something on the floor but...when I looked down it...it was blood...The blood was pooling around my mother..."

"Sakurai," Kaname cut in slowly. "Were there bite marks on her?"

"What?" Sakurai looked at him, dazed. "How the Hell would I remember...?"

"Think," Kaname urged with a silent voice. "...Were there bite marks?"

Sakurai frowned and looked back at her lap. She bit her lip and, slowly, she spoke. "...The blood was coming from her neck...I'd assume that yes, there was a bite mark. I didn't look, for god's sake..."

"Then what did you do?" Rima asked, sitting beside her now. "...Did you scream?"

"No," Sakuria shook her head. "I...I started to cry and I ran back upstairs. I didn't know where to go...I was terrified...I turned a corner, hoping to run to my brother's room and find him there but I was yanked into my Mother and Father's room...I thought I was going to die but it was my Father who had pulled me in. He told me to hide underneath his bed...that no matter what happened I wasn't to make a single sound."

Yagiri frowned and took a deep breath. "...Your Father was a kind man, Sakurai."

The girl smiled just barely. "Thank you."

Senri held back a yawn, biting into another stick of pocky. "What happened then? After you hid?"

Sakurai looked towards the curtain covered windows. "...The door opened and a man walked in. The man was...a vampire...a Pureblood. He and my father...they got in a fight. I kept silent, watching as my dad was injured again and again...his blood staining the floor as the damn leech kept stabbing him...! ...and then...my father stopped getting up altogether. The room was silent then and even now I...do not know how long I waited, hoping that my father would stand or that my brother would come home and save me...but Father did not stand...and brother never came home. The bed was yanked off of me and tossed across the room and that...that beast grabbed me..."

Kaname stood straighter. "This is the Pureblood you mentioned by the name of Kurohana Akio?"

Sakurai nodded slowly. "Yes...he held me there for a long time...staring at me...and then he told me, 'You are a pawn that cannot be replaced. In time your purpose will become clear and you will come to me' then...he bit me." Her hand came up to touch her neck as she closed her eyes. "...I don't remember anything after that...aside from waking up in the Society prison and being treated like some savage leech."

Everyone was silent, looking to Kaien and Yagiri. Kaien bit his lip. "...Being locked away for seven years...the Society had no right, not even Zero was locked away like that..."

Sakurai frowned. "...The President...he tried to kill me when I escaped."

"They said they had cause," Kaien murmured. "They said you killed hunters."

"I killed one!" Sakurai hissed, lookign up with infuriated eyes. "I killed one, and that was one who shot at me! I did what I had to in order to get out!"

"Stop yelling," The voice startled them, Zero walking in with a small frown.

Sakurai blinked. "Zero..."

The silver haired hunter walked over and stood behind the couch, eyes narrowed at Kaname. "What will you tell the President, Kuran?"

Kaname frowned. "It would be best for us if we did not take this girl in."

Sakurai's eyes widened a bit. Zero clenched his fists. "We can't let them have her if they're just going to kill her or lock her up again!"

"We can't take in any stray vampire that wanders in here," Kaname snapped, crossing his arms. "It's best if she leaves."

"You can't send me back there!" Sakurai yelled, standing as her body began to shake violently. The others gasped a bit, watching as the girl's eyes glistened with tears that she was trying deperatly to hold back. "You can't let them have me! I cannot be locked away yet again,do not let them take me away!"

Kaname watched in shock, his eyes locked on the girl's. They were the same teary, icy blue eyes he'd seen in his dreams over and over again. He frowned a bitm but Sakurai continied before he could speak. "I cannot go back there...I don't want to be in the dark again..."

Zero turned and pulled the shaking girl into his arms, frowning over at Kaname. "So, what will it be, Kuran?"

Yuki glanced at Sakurai and Zero before looking at Kaname. "...She isn't dangerous, Nii-san..."

Kaname sighed and looked away. "...I will think about my choice and will decide when the President arrives. Until then...it is the headmaster's choice on what we do with her."

Kaien nodded, more to himself, before clearing his throat. "Then...Sakurai, you will be a temporary member of the Night class until we decide what to do with you."

Sakurai grew stiff, slowly looking over her shoulder. "I have to stay with them...?"

"Yes, we cannot risk sticking you in a Day Class," Yagiri murmured. "As much as I know you, I don't know the vampire side of you; you could snap at any moment."

Sakurai frowned but said nothing, gripping the front of Zero's shirt tightly. Zero sighed, looking at Kaien. "I think that's enough talk of the past, for now. Sakurai, I'll take you up stairs so you can rest."

Sakuria nodded and stepped back, following Zero towards the stair case. While Zero sent a smile Yuki's way, Sakurai threw a glance at Kaname. The Pureblood was staring directly at her, Sakurai unable to identify the emotions swimming in his eyes. Their eyes met, Kaname frowning instantly and Sakurai looking away. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but there was a harsh sting in her chest at the disgusted look coming from the vampire. She clung to Zero's sleeve, following him up the stairs.

They made their way to Sakurai's room, Zero glancing over at the girl. "...I'm sorry they made you remember that stuff."

Sakurai nodded just barely. "It...is alright. It was bound to happen at somepoint."

"Yeah..." Zero murmured. They came to Sakurai's door and Zero walked in with her, looking around. "They gave you one of the nice rooms."

Sakurai let go of the boy, tucking a few lose strands of hair behind her ear. "Any room would be considered nice to me as long as there was a bed and blankets...and not chains and cold ground."

Zero's eyes softened as he looke dover at her and, again, brought her into his arms. Sakurai, cheeks tinted pink, felt her heart skip a beat at the boy's touch. she gripped the front of his shirt, letting her eyes slip shut as she felt Zero's arms tighten around you. Slowly, Zero spoke in a husged, strained voice. "I can't believe they did that to you...it's unforgiveable."

Sakurai sighed softly. "...All is well, now that I am out of their grasp...enough of me, please. I wish to speak about you, now."

Zero stepped back, sitting on the edge of the girls's bed. Sakurai sat beside him, fingers playing with the edge of the shorts she wore. "How have you been...since you became one of them...?"

Zero hesitated, shrugging a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't been perfect but...lately, I've been ok."

Sakurai frowned a bit in confusion. "But...you're a vampire. How can you be happy like that...?"

"...I wasn't, at first," Zero admitted. He sighed, leaning back on his elbows. "I hated it, honestly...but...It was done, there was no turning back. It was hell at first, mostly because as a hunter...becomming the thing I was raised to hunt was difficult...I'm sure you understand."

Sakurai nodded slowly, looking at the boy blankly. "...The President told me Ichiru died."

Zero grew stiff, looking away as a frown formed on his lips. "Yeah...he died."

Sakurai frowned, fiddling with her fingers. "...Do you miss them?"

Zero blinked, looking over at her. "Them...?"

"Your mother and father," The girl whispered, eyes down cast. "And...your brother?"

Zero sat up and heaved a small sigh, nodding. "Yes...of course I do. They're my family and I loved them more than anything. Ichiru he...he went down a bad path and...even so I still loved him. I miss him and my parents every day, Sakurai...every single night, before I fall asleep I think of them...but I don't let the pain over run me anymore...nor do I let the hatred I held for Shizuka effect my opinion on all vampires."

Sakurai frowned, saying nothing for a few minutes. When she did speak, her voice was silent and shaky. "I do not wish to be here, Zero...but...having you beside me, at least...makes me feel safe. I've always felt safer with you...ever since we were small."

Zero smiled a bit. "...It made your brother jealous, you know...the way you adored me. He was jealous."

"Yoshino-Nii," Sakurai murmured, looking away. "...I haven't seen him since that day. I've no idea...if he's alive...or dead..."

Zero frowned and touched the girl's shoulder. "Hey...no sour thoughts, alright?"

Sakurai smiled a bit, nodding. "Yeah...alright."

Zero smiled and stood. "I need to go now; I have classes to get ready for. I'll see you later. Oh, and if Kuran fucks with you...just tell me, alright?"

Sakurai nodded hesitantly. "How soon will I see you...?"

"Depends," Zero shrugged. "Don't worry...i'm not going away."

The boy walked out and Sakurai sighed, lying on the bed and pulling the blankets over her head. Her eye lids, suddenly, felt heavy and exhaustion was setting in. Sleep, she decided, would be best, even if all that awaited her during her slumber were th eimages she wished she could forget.

**Mehh to the few people reading this...THANKS! I'm trying hard to work this out buuut...it's not the original version so there's some details I have to keep rethinking and changing...but thanks! Questions? Comments? Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**C****hapter 7**

He was there again, in that colorless world. However now, instead of being trapped in an endless forrest of white, he was in a seemingly never ending white hallway. Kaname frowned as he walked, no windows around to give him even the slightest hope of escape. He had been walking for god knows how long when a drop of red stopped him. He stared down at it and then jerked back as he watched the single drop meld into a trail that lurched forward, urging him on. He gulped, slowly starting to follow the trail of crimson.

It was not long before he reached a door that was gray in color, looming ahead of him like a taunting, haunted sign. The blood was pooling out from under the door, streams and puddles seeping out ever so slowly. He gripped the doorknob and threw the door open, eyes widened at the sight.

She was there, the colorless girl. Sprawled on the white tiled floor, blue eyes wide with fear and pouring crystaline tears, she stared at Kaname. The blood was soaking through the gray kimono she wore, seeping through the fabirc on her stomach, her shoulders and even on what appeared to be where her thighs were. The last place Kaname saw the blood coming from was the lone pair of fang marks, blood gushing out like a water fall.

Bringing himself back, Kaname gasped. "H-Hey...!"

The girl's hand, shaking and coated in blood, began to rise. Kaname gasped again and ran towards her. The girl's eyes grew wide and she began to shake her head, body shaking violently. She was yelling, though no sound came out.

"Stop."

Kaname made out the movement of her lips to figure it out but did not stop, only ran faster. A shadow was looming behind the girl, slowly comign up to wrap around her throat. Her eyes grew wider, tears cascading down her pale cheeks as she was lifted off the ground and Kaname was forced back by an unseen force. Kaname growled, watching as a pair of crimson eyes shone through the darkness. The girl, crying, turned her wide, beautiful blue eyes on Kaname as blood trickled off her body. Though she did not speak, Kaname knew what she was saying. "Save me."

The shadow bit down into the girl's throat, the girl's mouth opening in a silent scream at the same time Kaname, too, screamed. Red exploded everywhere, finally startling Kaname awake. He bolted up in bed, a hand gripping his chest as he breathed heavily. He glanced around his room and then at the curtains; the sun was setting and class would start soon.

He got out of bed, running a hand through his hair and walking to his closet and pulling out his school uniform. He started to undress, glancing over his shoulder as a knock came from his door. "Come in."

Ichijo peeked his head in, smiling as he slowly entered and shut the door behind him. "How did you sleep?"

"Same as always," Kaname murmured, dropping his shirt to the floor and looking away.

"Another dream?" Takuma guessed.

Kaname nodded slowly, pulling on his school shirt. "Yes, another dream."

Ichijo nodded and walked to Kaname's desk, looking down at the papers. He spotted Kaname's drawing of the dream girl. His eyes narrowed a bit as he stared at it. "...This kind of looks like Sakurai."

Kaname froze, looking over at Ichijo. "Pardom me?"

"This drawing," Ichijo clarified, holding it up for Kaname to see. "It looks like Sakurai. Make the hair pink, the eyes bright blue and the kimono too and-"

"No," Kaname snapped, growling in his throat. "There is no resemblence what so ever between Sakurai and the girl in my dreams!"

Takuam blinked in surprise, slowly lowering in the paper. "You don't have to get so defensive, Kaname..."

"I'm not," Kaname snapped, turning as he grabbed his uniform pants. "It's just that Sakurai is a beast and the girl in my dreams is...vulnerable, helpless...nothing like that damn girl."

"Well, speaking of that 'damn girl'," Takuma began with a small smile. "You have to wake her up."

Kaname threw a confused look over his shoulder. "Why must I do it?"

"Because none of the others will," Takuma addmitted. "Aido is afraid she'll eat him, Kain flat out refuses, Rima is in the shower, Ruka refuses to go near the girl, Yuki is already gone and Senri...well, you know how he is."

"And what about you?" Kaname challenged.

Takuma gave a light chuckle. "I have to go get dressed."

Kaname rolled his eyes, looking away. "Fine; I'll wake her."

Kaname got dressed and left his room, heading towards Sakurai's. He stood in front of her door silently, a frown on his lips. He certainly did not want to go in there or anywhere near that girl for that matter. He sighed, easing open the door. It was dark in the room, the only thing Kaname being able to see being Sakurai's body beneath the blankets, a lone hand dangling over the side.

Kaname approached the bed and stared down at the covered form, unsure of exactly how to wake her up. If he was rude then the girl would certainly start yelling, but if he used no force what so ever then the girl would ignore him. He sighed, nudging the girl's hand with his knee. "Sakurai, get up."

Sakurai shifted but did not wake up. Kaname sighed, gripping the edge of the blanket and yanking it off. This time, however, he felt his eyes widen a bit, The girl must have grown hot during her slumber because now she wore no shirt, the lace bra being the only thing covering her torso. Kaname opened his mouth,no words coming to mind as the girl's sweet and floral scent invaded his senses. It took him a few seconds to finally compose himself, and once he did, he shook the girl by her shoulder. "Sakurai, wake up."

Sakurai frowned in her sleep, shifting and hiding her face in her pillow. "Five more minutes..."

Kaname blinked before growling. "Don't make me use force."

Sakurai said nothing, making the Pureblood's eye twitch. He walked to the foot of the bed and gripped the girl's ankle. "I'll give you until I count to three. One."

Sakurai stayed still and Kaname sighed, his grip tightening. "Two." Still, no response. "...Three." He pulled, the girl falling from the bed and hitting the floor.

Sakurai let out a gasp, hands flying to her head that had collided harshly with the floor. "Ow, damn you! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I told you twice to get up and even counted," Kaname muttered, frowning down at the girl. He crossed his arms. "It's time for class."

Sakurai glared a bit. "I'm not going."

Kaname's eye twitched. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me," The girl snapped, standing.

The two of them glared at one another, Kaname's eyes narrowed in irritation and Sakurai's in hate. For a few moments Kaname was purely silent until a small smirk formed on his lips. "It's not very lady like to stand before a man in your bra, miss Manami."

Sakurai blinked and glanced down. Her face turned a bright shade of red and she hissed, hands flying to cover her chest. "Get the hell out of my room!"

"No," Kaname snapped, walking across the room to a desk where a folded Night Class uniform sat. He picked it up and held it out to the girl. "Here, put this on."

Sakurai frowned heavily towards him. "I'm not going to sit in a class room full of you damn leeches. You're mad if you think I will."

"You do not have a choice," Kaname snapped. "Do not irritate me and please just do as I say."

"I take no orders from vampires," Sakurai snapped.

Kaname stared at the girl with narrowed eyes. "You may be exactly like Zero...but you irritate me ten times more than he ever did."

"Like I care," Sakurai snarled, looking away and letting her arms fall to her sides again. "I refuse to take orders from a vampire."

"You _are _a vampire," Kaname hissed out, suddenly in front of the girl and pinning her to the wall by her throat. Sakurai gasped for air, eyes wide, and Kaname snarled lowly. "It's time you start acting like one and that means obeying a Pureblood when you are given an order from one."

"Burn in Hell," Sakurai choked out, baring her fangs. "I'd die before I took orders from you!"

"That can be arranged," Kaname hissed, leaning down to the girl's ear. His voice was a cold whisper. "I am the one deciding your fate when the Society president comes. If you're smart, you'll shut your pretty little mouth and do as you're told."

Sakurai's eyes widened and she grew still. She grit her teeth and looked away, growling just a little. "I hate you."

"Good," Kaname let her go and stepped back. He held the clothes out to her again. "Put these on."

Sakurai took them and hesitated. "Get out."

"No," Kaname crossed his arms. "If I leave you could lock the door and go back to sleep."

The girl rolled her eyes. "So, you're just going to stand here while I dress?"

"Yes," Kaname nodded, expressionless. "Now get to it."

Sakurai's face turned a light shade of pink again. "I'm not dressing with you in here."

Kaname sighed. "If you do not start to dress in the next five seconds I'm goin to-"

"Kaname!" Takuma, who had been lingering in the door way without their knowledge, flashed beside the Pureblood and threw an arm around his shoulders with a nervous smile. "Why don't you go down stairs and wait, hm? I'll watch Sakurai for you."

Kaname nodded and left silently, leaving Takuma to turn and smile at Sakurai. "You're welcome, Sakurai-Chan."

The girl looked away, holding her clothes to her chest. "...I was afraid he wouldn't leave."

"He would have stayed if I didn't come to your rescue," Takuma smiled, turning his back to the girl. "Now, please change."

Sakurai hesitated, about to snap at the male for telling her to strip, but Takuma held up a hand to silence her. "I'm gay, so it's fine."

Sakurai set the clothes down, pulling up the white undershirt she would wear beneath the white jacket. She threw a cautious glance towards Takuma. "...You seem rather cheery."

"Always am," Takuma smiled, turning and sitting on the foot of the bed as he stared at the girl. "And you seem defensive."

Sakurai pulled the shirt on and looked away from the boy. "Always am."

"Well, you don't have to be," Takuma murmured with a smile. "I assure you, we are the kindest vampires here for miles. Kaname is just...grumpy. We're not that bad."

"That's what the bastard's sister said," Sarai murmued as she slid off the shorts. "..Yuki, i think her name is."

"Yes, that's right, Takuma nodded. "And she was right. Kaname is probably the only one here that's any threat...but he's not all bad."

Sakurai frowned. "...I have no desire to view him as a nice person..."

"I'm not saying you have to," Takuma assured quickly. "But...at least take it into consideration?"

"...Maybe." Sakurai murmured as she pulled on the rest of her uniform. She sighed and picked up a brush off the dresser, taking her hair out of it's braid and brushing it out. Takuma watched her silently for a few moments. "Senri spoke to you earlier, yes? When you first arrived?"

"Senri...?" Sakurai paused with a slightly confused expression before nodding. "Yes, the other boy...yes, he told me not to anger the Pureblood..."

Takuma nodded a bit and then stood. "Come downstairs once you're ready. Try not to take too long; Kaname will come up after you again."

Sakurai waited until the boy had gone and the door was shut until sighing, setting down the brush and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Dressed in white, the colors of the Night Class, she couldn't help but grimace; she looked like one of them. Slowly, she brought a hand up to touch the cool glass, eyes narrowing just a bit. _I'm not one of them...I kill creatures like them..._

**_"You drank the blood from Kaname,"_**Her blood ran cold at his voice. _**"The Pureblood prince...you drank his blood...you're becoming exactly what you are."**_

the girl clenched her fists and turned on her heel, grabbing the shoes Yuki must have left for her during her slumber and hurrying into the hall. She pulled the shoes on as she walked, with difficulty, towards the stairs. He was laughing again and it made her heart thud loudly in her ears. "Just stop it already!"

"I'm just eating pocky..."

She skidded to a stop, nearly colliding with a very confused Senri. The vampire stared at the girl, a stick of pocky sticking out of his mouth. He tilted his head just a bit as he noticed the girl was still n the slow process of getting her second shoe on. "...Did something startle you?"

"I...No, it's none of your business," Sakurai looked away, yanking her shoe the rest of the way on and huffing. She crossed her arms, biting her lip a little. "...I didn't mean to yell at you, either...Senri."

"You remembered my name," Senri murmured, finishing off his stick of pocky. "I'm flattered..."

"Don't be," Sakurai muttered, starting to walk past him. "Takuma...mentioned you, that's all."

Senri watched as the girl went to walk past him. "You talk to yourself a lot."

Sakurai froze, slowly turning to look at the vampire who now had his eyes narrowed slightly at her. "...What?"

'You talk to yourself alot," Senri repeated, staring blankly at her. "You were doing it in the bathroom before I met you in the hall before...you were doing it just now, too. ...Are you crazy?"

"Crazy," Sakurai murmured. She looked away, frowning at the wall. "...No, that would be a kindness granted to me...No, I am not crazy."

Senri frowned just a little. "Then who are you talking to?"

"No one," Sakurai snapped, clenching her fists as she tried to think. "...I've done that since my family died."

Senri opened his mouth but a hand was slapped over it, Rima rolling her blue eyes as she looked towards Sakurai. "Sorry, he's kind of nosey."

Senri lowered Rima's hand. "I am not."

"You are too," Rima snickered. she smiled at Sakurai. "The uniform fits you well; I'm glad."

Sakurai stared at her before looking away. Rima frowned a bit and walked towards the girl, reaching out to touch the girl's shoulder. "You don't have to be cautious of-"

"Don't touch me," Sakurai hissed, backing away just before Rima's hand touched her. She frowned, looking away.

Rima blinked and then sighed. "...Listen, I'm the last one who would hurt you here. I, unlike Aido, like you. So does Senri and the others. So, please...can we have a little civil ground? I'm not here to mock or hurt you.'

Sakurai slowly gazed back at the blonde vampire and then at Senri. She hesitated. "...Civil ground...I can do that, so long as Kuran is not on that ground."

* * *

"Yuki, stop," Zero chuckled lightly as the female vampire nipped playfully at his neck. Yuki smiled, leaning away and kissing the hunter's cheek quickly. Zero smiled again. "You little flirt."

Yuki laughed and then a thought came to her. She hummed, grabbing Zero's hand and fiddling with his fingers. "Me? Why, I don't think you have the right to talk, Zero."

Zero blinked in slight confusion, head cocking to the side. "Oh? And why not?"

Yuki smiled a bit, though this one seemed a little less enthusiastic. "...I was talking with Sakurai when I was helping clean her up. She...mentioned something about you that sparked my interest."

"Oh?" Zero raised an eyebrow in question. "And what would that be?"

Yuki hesitated and then shrugged. "That you had promised to marry her."

Zero blinked. Slowly, realization dawned on him and he fell back against a tree, running a hand through his hair. "...She remembers that?! Shit, I didn't...she...does she still think I'm going to do it?!"

Yuki crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah...I think she does. At least, that's what it seems like. You should have seen the look in her eyes...she looked like a little girl again, Zero...she seriously still thinks you want to marry her."

Zero groaned, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I...damn it..."

"It isn't my place to say," Yuki began slowly. "...But you should probably talk to her...she's a girl and...girl's take those kind of promises seriously and she...seems to really...really like you, Zero."

Zero sighed and nodded, glancing up at the sky. "I know..."

Yuki stared at him. "...Do you love her?"

Taken back, Zero blinked a few times and slowly looked back at the girl. "...I love her, but like a younger sister. I might have loved her that way when we were younger but...my heart is yours alone, Yuki...it will always be yours."

Yuki smiled and nodded, walking over and wrapping her arms around the boy's torso. "I know...I just had to make sure. She's super pretty and all."

Zero chuckled softly, resting his chin atop the girl's head. "She's pretty, I'll admit that...she gets it from her mom. Her brother was a pretty boy, too if I remember correctly. He had their mom's beauty but their dad's features."

Yuki smiled a bit and then frowned a little. "...She's really cautious around all of us...and her and Nii-Sama don't get along at all. He's really irritated by her."

"I noticed," Zero murmured as he let out a small sigh. "Sakurai's pretty damn stubborn but...she'll get used to it."

Yuki nodded a little, sighing as she inhaled Zero's scent. "...Think Nii-Sama will let her stay?"

Zero frowned a bit as he replied, "I hope so. Sakurai can't go back there...she's terrified of them, you can tell... all that hate she's directing towards the Society...it's fear. If Kaname doesn't let her stay...then I'll try my damn best to keep her out of their grasp. She's too fragile."

"Such a knight you are," Yuki giggled, taking a step back. "Protecting her honor?"

"No, not that," Zero smiled softly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "...I promised her that I'd protect her...I don't have to marry her to do that. Besides...someone has to take her older brother's place and watch over her."

"So kind," Yuki teased lightly before thinking. "...What if she doesn't take it well? I'm not directing any cruelty to her but what if after you tell her she...you know, tries to eat you?"

Zero was less than amused, rolling his eyes and looking away from his lover. "Give her a little more credit, Yuki."

"Sorry, I was only considering the possible outcomes," Yuki assured.

Zero sighed. "Your class is coming."

Yuki glanced over her shoulder, spotting the other vampires heading their way. She smiled and looked back at Zero. "Are you going to come to the dorms after class?"

"Yeah," Zero kissed her head before smiling. It was then that Kaname walked up, unamused and a little irritated. The Pureblood glanced at Zero before looking at Yuki. "It's time for class."

Zero blinked at the irritation lacing the Pureblood's voice. "You sound troubled, Kuran."

Kaname frowned and glanced at the hunter. "Your little friend has sent me into a foul mood, Kiryuu."

Zero scoffed, smirking teasingly. "The might Kuran Kaname can't handle a teenage girl? That's kind of sad, you know."

"I do not have the patience for you right now," Kaname muttered, turning and looking back at Yuki. "Class time, Yuki; now."

The girl nodded. "Ok, Kaname. Bye Zero, I'll see you later."

As Kaname walked off, Yuki hurried after him with a small frown. She caught up, snatching him by the wrist to make him stop. "Why are you so irritated? Sakurai can't be the only reason..."

"I didn't sleep well," Kaname snapped, yanking his hand free and running it through his hair. He sighed, glancing over at his sister. "I'm simply irritated and that damn girl did not help."

Yuki frowned. "...You should be nicer to her, Nii-Sama...she's been through a lot."

"So have all of us," Kaname snapped, looking away. "...She gets no special treatment from me. If she keeps acting the way she does I'll gladly let the society have her."

"Zero will kill you," Yuki stated bluntly. "I just had this talk with him...he won't let you take her."

Kaname looked back at the girl and slowly crossed his arms. "You don't like her either...do you?"

Yuki blinked in surprise and then frowned. "I like her. There's just...something about her that I don't like. Well, actually it's not that I dislike that little trait but...It makes me uneasy."

"Oh," Kaname seemed slightly amused. "And what might that be, dear sister?"

Yuki frowned and fiddled with her fingers absently. "...she's in love with Zero and think he's going to marry her. It's not that I'm jealous, because I'm not, I'm more concerned for her, if anything. As a girl...I know how it fees when someone promises to marry you and then falls in love with another."

"I know that feeling as well." Kaname's voice was laced with cold irritation as he stared at his sister. "...I was supposed to marry you, remember?"

Yuki opened her mouth to make a remark but, sighing, shook her head. "...Be a little mature about this...and if you know the feeling, then have sympathy for the girl."

"Sympathy." Kaname murmured, looking past Yuki as he watched the others approach them. Sakurai was near the back, being talked to by Rima who seemed oblivious to the new girl's slight irritation with her. Sakurai's eyes met Kaname's, a wave of uneasiness washing over the Pureblood at that moment. He frowned, looking at Yuki. "You can be friendly with her. She is nothing but an irritating newborn to me."

And with that Kaname walked past his sister to their group, engaging in a conversation with Takuma. Yuki sighed, turning and smiling as she all but skipped to Rima and Sakurai. Sakurai blinked at her and Rima smiled. "Hi, Yuki."

"Hey, guys," Yuki smiled, linking arms with Sakurai. "How are you this evening, Sakurai?"

The ex-human gave a small shrug, her voice low. "Fine, I suppose..."

"I'm glad," Yuki nodded. "Are you ready for your first day of class?"

"Not particularly," Sakurai replied, following the two girls as they started walking. As they approached the iron gate that marked the way out of the Night Class boundaries, Sakurai could hear screaming. She stopped, eyes widening a bit. "There's sceaming..."

"It's just the fans," Kain, who was suddenly beind the girls along with the rest of the boys, explained. "Our class has our own fan club."

"And each mumber has their own fan club too," Rima added with a small sigh. "You get used to it."

Sakurai frownd and stood still. Yuki and Rima glanced at her, Rima blinking in confusion. "Sakurai, what's the matter?"

The girl opened her mouth but then shut it, looking down as she clenched her fists. "I...cannot go..."

From behind them, Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Pardon me? You honestly can't think that you can just go back to the dorms now that we're-"

"I cannot be near large groups of people!" Sakurai snapped, glaring over her shoulder. "...I..I do not...trust myself near large groups, Kuran...and loud ones, at that."

Kaname blinked slightly before frowning. "...Then you girls will go first. Go quickly and then wait inside of the classroom."

Sakurai shook her head. "No...I cannot."

Kaname frowned deeper, walking over and grabbing the girl's hand. Saukurai gasped, blinking when Kaname made her hold onto Rima's hand. She looked at Kaname in confusion. "What...?"

"Hold Rima's hand," Kaname instructed quietly, taking a step back. "If you started to panic or anything then tell her, she will take you into the class. Until then, try to familiarize yourself with the fan; if I decide to let you stay here then you need to be used to the fans. Alright?"

The fact that Kaname did not seem irritated with her confused Sakurai but she nodded, looking down just slightly. "...Yes...Thank you, Kuran."

Kaname hesitated and then nodded, turning away. "Yuki, Rima and Ruka...take Sakurai and proceed; we will follow."

"Yes, Kaname-Sama," Ruka walked up to the girls and then past them. Rim rolled her eyes and they followed Ruka to the gate. The sceaming was louder, becoming almost unbearable as the gate opened; Sakurai squeezed Rima's hand. The blonde glanced at her, pulling her closer. "You'll be fine; they fanboys don't even touch you. The boys have it worse with the fangirls."

The statement did little to calm Sakurai, but she nodded anyways. She took a deep breath as the gate creaked open...and then her hears nearly bled. Girls and guys alike started swooning, Rima pulling Sakurai along as they went. "Just smile and wave."

Sakurai gulped, looking around as they neared a bigger crowd of boys. More yelling could be heard.

"Yuki-Chan!"

"Ruka! Ruka!"

"Rima, you're so pretty!"

Then, a silence fell over the crowd of boys as they saw the new addition. Sakurai gulped, biting her lip a little.

"Who is that?"

"She's so pretty!"

"Hey, what's your name? You're gorgeous!"

Sakurai blinked and then looked away, at Rima. "Can we go inside...?"

Rima looked at the girl and then nodded. "You can; I have to mingle with the fans for a bit and tell them about you. Just go into this building up ahead and into the first class on the left."

Sakurai nodded and let go of the vampire's hand to make her way towards the building. All around her, boys gushed and swooned, a few of them rushing over to hold the door open for the girl. Sakurai stopped and then forced a very small smile. "Th-thank you."

The boy who had been able to open the door blushed, nodding. Sakurai hurried in, rushing into the class Rima had instructed her too and sighing in relief when she saw that it was empty. She fell back against a wall and held a hand to her head, taking a slow and deep breath. _Why do I feel so close to freaking out...? So...many people..._

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Damn it all..."

Her heart was thudding in her ears as she opened them and walked to sit in the desk closest to the window, near the middle of the furthest row from the door. She sat down and stared down at the polished wood of the desk, a frown on her lips. This room, she noticed, was deathly silent; it was nice, for a change. She took another deep breath and gazed towards the window. The sun was nearly gone now, the sky a lovely shade of melded pink and orange. She smiled barely before it fell, her eyes looking down at the desk once more.

"You must like being alone." Sakurai looked up slowly, her eyes meeting Senri's almost instantly. The boy was seated a few rows away, chewing on another pocky stick. "You always lock yourself up, I noticed."

Sakurai sighed and leaned back in her seat. "...It is what i'm used to."

Senri stared at her again. "...Being alone is normal?...Did the society treat you so cruelly?"

Sakurai nodded ever so slightly. "...Do not bring it up."

Senri stayed silent, the other members of the Night Class filing in not too long after. Kaname, Sakurai noticed with a low growl, sat directly in front of her. She frowned, glaring daggers at the back of the Pureblood's head until the teacher, an aged man, walked in. He looked at the class, nodding a bit. "Good evening class; please turn to page three hundred and four in your books."

flipping open to the page, Sakurai scanned over the tittle and frowned. _The history of the vampires...? This is elementary material..._

So, she stopped listening to the teacher all together. She stared out the window for god knows how long, watching the hot pink sky turn midnight blue, marveling at the starts as they one by one made themselves known. It must have been a long time because at one point, she heard the teacher fall silent before clearing his throat. "Miss Manami?"

Sakurai slowly gazed towards the old vampire teacher, frowning slightly. "...What?"

"You haven't been paying attention at all, have you?" The man murmured with a frown.

"Why should I?" Sakurai muttered. "I know all of this. The history of you leeches? I learned that in grade school...why should I relearn it all over, yet again? That would be an utter waste of time."

From in front of her, Kaname frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Do not talk back to your teacher."

"Don't tell me what to do," Sakurai hissed, frowning and then looking back at the teacher. "There is no need for me to pay attention to this material."

The teacher's eye twitched as he set down the book he had been holding. "As long as you are in my class room, you will study what I tell you to study, Miss Manami, regardless of any past education."

"I refuse," Sakurai stated quickly, frowning.

Kaname turned to frown at the girl. "Sakurai, enough; give it a rest already."

"I'm only making a statement," The girl replied.

Kaname frowned again. "Your statement was not asked for nor needed."

Sakurai frowned, leaning a bit closer as she smirked a bit. "Do my opinions offend you, leech?"

"Offend me? No," Kaname too leaned closer, a frown on his elegant lips. "They do, however, annoy me to no end. You're annoying."

"You're arrogant," Sakurai snapped, inching closer with a small growl. "Arrogant and a prude."

"You're rude," Kaname hissed out, snarling a little under his breath. He leaned closer, his face mere inches from Sakurai's. "and, pardon my language, but you are, without a doubt...a bitch."

Sakurai's eyes widened a bit and, with a mighty growl, she stood, her chair clattering to the floor. Kaname looked back at her blankly and Sakurai looked towards the teacher. "You're allowing this?"

"I have no authority to interrupt a Kuran," The teacher replied almost smugly.

Sakurai hissed and looked back at Kaname. "You don't have to be so rude."

"This coming from the new born brat," Kaname snapped, also standing.

Sakurai huffed, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. "...You're a bastard...and arrogant...and I'm going to kill you in your sleep if you irritate me again!"

For not the first time, Kaname flew at the girl, slamming her up against the wall by her throat. Sakurai choked a bit, wincing and then snarling. Kaname growled a bit, a smirk on his lips. "If you think you can...then please, be my guest."

Sakurai huffed. "You arrogant son of a-"

Kaname's hand slapped down over the girl's mouth, instantly silencing her. The Pureblood smirked smugly at the angry girl. "There, see? You're much more enjoyable when you shut up."

The girl's eyes narrowed icily as a growl sounded from behind Kaname's hand. There was a moment of stressed silence, Yuki and the others watching with fainted breath, before Sakurai's eyes glimmered with a feral shine. Kaname blinked, having no time to react as Sakurai dug her teeth into his hand. Giving a small gasp, more of surprise than pain, Kaname yanked his hand away. Blood dripped off his hand and some stained the girl's lips. Instantly, the other vampires stiffened at the scent of their President's blood. Sakurai growled, Kaname staring at her in shock. "You...you bit me..."

"No shit," Sakurai snarled, wiping her lips with the back of her hand as she glared. "That's what you deserve, you arrogant leech."

The taste of Kaname's blood was in her mouth, her throat flaring up and mouth tingling with the desire to bit into the Pureblood's soft skin again. Kaname narrowed his eyes, a small growl growing in his throat. "You dare bite me?"

"I'll do it again," The girl hissed out.

Kaname frowned. "...Go back to the dorms. I will have a talk with you later."

"Fuck you." Sakurai growled, shoving past the Pureblood.

As her shoulder collided with Kaname's, her scent rushed up at the Pureblood in an instant. He inhaled it, sighing silently and looking over his shoulder to watch the girl leave. He frowned, a small itch forming in his throat. He dismissed it, turning to look at Takuma and holding out his hand. "Does this look infected?"

Takuma blinked, sighing and smiling a bit. "No, Kaname."

Yuki sighed, looking towards the window. _Nii-Sama is always on edge around this girl...isn't he?_

Outside, Sakurai stormed from the building with a low growl, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. Kaname's taste, for the second time, was driving her senses mad. Only this time, she didn't want it. As quickly as she could, she hurried to the closest bathroom in one of the outside buildings. She threw open a stall door and fell to her knees, instantly puking into the toilet. She puked for a few straight minutes, stomach flipping and throat feeling as if it was being ripped open. Eventually, she stopped and, panting, cast a look down.

Blood.

She had puked up blood. And, she wasn't proud of it, she could smell that it was Kaname's that she had drank not too long before. She grimaced; that probably wasn't a good sign. Standing on slightly shaky legs and wiping her mouth, Sakurai made her way to a sink and turned it on. Listening to the cool water flow, she felt that burning begin in her throat once more. She frowned. _The thirst is back..._

She rinsed out her mouth, guzzled down some water and then held onto the sides of the sink with both hands. She gazed at her reflection, disgust filling her eyes as she stared at the fangs barely visible past her lips. "...Sickening...vampire...!" She grit her teeth and turned, gasping and nearly falling back against the sink when she saw Headmaster Cross standing in the door way of the bathroom. The man stared at her for a moment before a very gentle smile formed on his lips. "Good evening, Sakurai."

The girl glanced aside. "Headmaster..."

The man stepped back, holding open the bathroom door. "...Allow me to escort you back to the dorms. I wouldn't want you being sick again on the way back."

Sakurai said nothing, following the man out of the bathroom as her throat burned at the scent of him. She frowned, that voice snickering in her head.

**_"Your thirst will return tenfold...and all you'll want is Kuran Kaname's blood...give in to the desire, my doll..."_**

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. Yes, she hated Kaname...but she did not want to drink his blood. She hated everything about him, but no matter how heavenly his blood had tasted, she would not desire it again.

She was a hunter, not a beast in human form.

**Reviews? Things seem a bit boring right now, I know, but Kaname and Sakurai's relationship will start to .grow in the next chapter. also, Zero will have to tell Sakurai that he doesn't lover her anymore...fun fun fun! Wonder how our favorite vampires will handle the drama...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! I'm kind of surprised that people like this...^^'**

**Chapter 8**

The sun was going to be rising in a few short hours, the door to the dorms opening and the Night Class strolling in. Aido yawned a bit and then huffed, looking over his shoulder at Zero, who Yuki had all but forced to come with them; he felt bad for the poor boy, Zero looking nearly exhausted from staying up and waiting for Yuki and the others. Aido gave a small smile. "Yuki-Sama...perhaps you should let poor Zero sleep soon."

Yuki blinked a bit and then smiled. "I will, don't worry!"

Aido smiled and then turned, blinking as he saw Head master Cross walking down the stairs. "Head master?"

The man smiled at the vampires. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Zero wondered, slightly confused.

"Your teacher called my office after Sakurai left," Cross explained as he stopped at the edge of the stairs. "I found her and escorted her here."

"Found her," Kaname murmured. "...I told her to directly come here. Where was she, if not already here?"

"In one of the Day class bathrooms, throwing up." Head master gave the smallest of shrugs.

Zero stood straighter. "Is she sick?"

"I don't think so," Cross murmured, shaking his head. He sighed and then looked at Kaname. "I'm only asking out of the benefit of everyone but...will you please try to be a bit more tolerant of her?"

"My patience is thin, Kaien," Kaname murmured with a frown. "I can only tolerate her for so long."

"Which surprises even me," Takuma stated lightly with a small smile. At Kaname's questioning gaze, Takuma continued. "Usually your patience lasts very long, even with Zero. This girl seems to evoke your irritation much too quickly, Kaname..."

"So?" Kaname hissed out lightly.

"I'm only stating the obvious," Takuma assured with a small chuckle.

Kaname frowned and then looked back at the headmaster. "You said the girl was throwing up...?"

"Yes," Kaien murmured before letting out a small sigh. He took a second to think before shrugging, heading for the exit. "If anything happens, please let Yagiri and I know right away."

"We will," Yuki answered with a nod. The Headmaster left and then Yuki looked at Zero. "Think you should check on her?"

"In a while," Zero murmured, pulling the girl closer and smiling. "I stayed up all night waiting for you; the least I can do is spend time with you."

Yuki smiled at the statement and the vampires, Kaname included, made their way to the main room. Yuki, Zero and Kaname sat on the couch and the others took their seats around the room. Zero leaned back into the couch, looking towards Aido and Kain. "For once you two aren't running straight to bed, huh?"

Aido blushed a bit, glaring. "What's that supposed to mean...?"

"That for once you two aren't running off to fuck like rabbits." Zero cackled.

Aido growled low in his throat, about to speak, but Kain covered his mouth. With a small smile, Kain spoke. "We figured it would be nice to spend time with you all for once."

From where she sat by the widow with Ruka, Rima gave a small chuckle. "Just wait, they'll run off and fuck."

"Language," Kaname murmured with the smallest of frowns. "Honestly, you're all so vulgar sometimes."

"Oh, relax a bit," Zero rolled his eyes with a smirk as he looked towards Kaname. "Like you don't use the word?"

"I don't," Kaname muttered with a frown. "It's vulgar...just like speaking so freely about sex is."

"Oh, come on Kaname," Takuma laughed, waving the Pureblood's irritated look off. He smiled, wrapping an arm around Senri's shoulders and pulling him closer. "You need to lighten up, doesn't he Senri?"

"Yeah..." Senri replied, not paying any attention what so ever to his lover. His attention was, instead, on the scent that had just reached him. He glanced towards the direction of the stair case. _Sakurai is listening in on us...? I don't think the others...smell her..._

"Lighten up?" Kaname echoed. "Why? So I can hear you all converse like hormonal teenagers?"

"Sex is a normal topic, Kaname," Takuma reminded.

"Everyone does it..." Ruka added lightly, stroking Rima's hand gently.

"I don't," Kaname muttered.

"Well you have," Takuma dead panned.

"A long time ago." Kaname hissed, huffing slightly.

"So that's your problem," Zero nodded thoughtfully, catching Kaname's attention. The hunter smiled kindly. "You need to get laid."

There was a pause in the room before all the vampires, aside from Kaname, burst into laughter. Kaname frowned in irritation, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. "So do you."

"Already was," Zero shrugged. "By your sister."

Senri's head perked up a bit as his eyes darted towards the stair case once more. Kaname, appalled, growled in mild distaste. "Just because you're dating my sister does not mean you can go around shouting out your sexual exploits!"

Yuki giggled loudly but her laughter died in her throat as she saw Senri staring at the person who had just entered the room. The room fell deathly silent, Zero blinking in confusion until his eyes saw it too.

Sakurai, lingering in the entrance, stared at Zero with wide, glistening eyes. She opened her mouth, no words coming out. Almost instantly Zero shot up, rushing over. "Sakurai, let me explain-"

"Y-you...lied..."

Kaname himself was shocked at how broken the girl's voice sounded. He frowned, something fluttering in his chest as he leaned back in the couch to stare blankly. _She's going to have her heart broken..._

"Sakurai..." Zero racked his brain for something to say, biting his lip. "Look just-"

"You're dating her?" Sakurai whispered, gesturing to Yuki.

Zero hesitated before nodding. "...Yes...and I plan to marry her someday...Sakurai..."

"Sakurai," Yuki stood too, standing beside Zero with a worried frown. "We were going to tell you, we just-"

"You knew," Sakurai whispered, shaking her head and taking a step back. Her eyes then narrowed at the girl. "You knew how i felt...!"

Yuki bit her lip. "I...I know..."

"You vampires are all the same," Sakurai growled out, glaring at Zero now. "Liars!"

"Sakurai listen to me," Zero stressed, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

"You broke your promise!" Sakurai hissed, yanking free of Zero's grasp.

"That was a stupid promise made by me when I was a stupid kid!" The second the words left his lips Zero winced.

Sakurai's eyes widened as her fists clenched at her sides. "...That promise was the only thing that kept me alive in the Society prison...it was the only thing that gave me reason..." She looked down, shoulders shaking.

Gulping, Zero spoke in a hesitant voice. "Sakurai-"

"That promise may have been stupid to you but it meant the damn world to me!"Sakurai turned on her heel and all but ran up the stairs, Zero staring in shock.

Beside him, Yuki looked down and clenched her fists. _Damn it..._

Kaname frowned a bit, standing. He wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly feeling an intense anger towards the silver haired hunter standing with his sister. "Zero, perhaps it is best if you return to your dorm."

Zero glared from the corner of his eye. "I need to talk to her."

"Somehow," Kaname snapped a bit loudly, already heading up the stairs now. "I think you're the _last _person she'd want to speak to. Go to your dorm, you're not needed here anymore."

Kaname didn't wait to hear Zero's argument, already at the top of the stairs and heading down the hall. His irritation was lessening, being washed away and replaced with empathy. This, at least, was something he could be civil with Sakurai on; he knew the pain she would be feeling quite well. He came to the girl's door and hesitated, knocking lightly. "Sakurai?"

"Leave me alone!" The girl's voice wasn't harsh, like Kaname would have expected. In fact, it sounded as if she was trying to _force _herself to sound harsh, but Kaname knew better.

Kaname frowned a bit, gripping the doorknob and opening the door. The room was dark and it took a moment for Kaname's eyes to adjust. He walked to the window, unsure of where the girl was at the moment, and drew back the curtains. The sun was not yet rising, the low cast moon still offering silver light to be poured into the room. Kaname turned, eyes seeking out the girl. "Sakurai?"

"I told you to leave," The voice startled him a bit as he noticed that the girl, the entire time, had been on her bed, blankets pulled up around her until no part of her body was visible. Kaname frowned a bit. "...Are you attempting to hide from the world, Miss Manami?"

"Burn in Hell," Sakurai hissed out. "Get out."

Kaname sighed a bit, walking over and sitting awkwardly at the end of the bed. He stared at the lump of blankets for a bit before sighing slightly yet again. "Move the blankets, Sakurai."

"Go away," Sakurai's voice was quieter now.

"I can't," Kaname murmured, reaching out and tugging the blanket off the girl. Sakurai instantly curled up tighter around the pillow she was hugging, face hidden in it. Kaname frowned a bit, trying to figure out what to say. "...Look at me."

"No," Sakuri snapped.

Kaname paused. "...Do you want me to beat Zero up for you...?" It was a futile attempt, but he was trying.

"Leave," Sakurai muttered, voice muffled by the pillow. "I don't want to argue or fight with you, Kuran."

Kaname's frown deepened. "..I came to comfort, not fight."

"Comfort," Sakurai echoed, slowly lifting her head. She turned her eyes, teary and angry, on the Pureblood. "Comfort me? You?"

"I know your pain," Kaname murmured, slowly reaching out as if he were going to touch her, but the girl hissed low in her throat and slapped his hand away.

"You know nothing of my pain!" Sakurai growled out, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Kaname was stunned into silence, his eyes slowly following the crystalline tears that were trailing down the girl's cheeks. Sakurai wiped furiously at her eyes with the back of her hand, turning away and taking a shuddering breath. "You know nothing, you damn leech! Don't try to suck up to me now after being a complete jerk to me just hours ago!"

Kaname stood slowly, letting out a sigh. Sakurai glared silently and, after a few moments of silence, Kaname turned. "Fine, wallow in your own misery, damn girl; see if I give a damn."

Sakurai watched the male leave, growling and stalking over to slam the door shut just as Kaname left. "I hate you!"

"Good!" Kaname snarled from the other side of the door, glaring at the wood. Then, after blinking, Kaname stood straight and ran a hand through his hair. He was losing his composure, and for what? For some emotional girl?! He growled again, finally sighing and touching Sakurai's door gently. "...Sakurai-"

"Leave!" The girl snapped from the other side of the door. "Just go away!"

Kaname growled. "...Fine, don't expect any sympathy from me then!"

"Sympathy," Sakurai scoffed. "How would you ever know how i feel?"

Kaname opened his mouth but then, he stopped himself. He frowned and looked away. "...Never mind, I don't know why i even bothered to come up here. You wish to wallow in misery and cry until you're exhausted? Very well, be my guest, Miss Manami, but let me say that maybe Zero changed his mind because Yuki isn't as whiny and dramatic as you."

From the other side of the door, Sakurai's eyes widened. She took a step back, fists clenching as she slowly lowered her gaze to the floor.

Kaname listened silently, waiting for a scream, a shout or a vulgar phrase...but what he heard instead was a whisper, one so quiet that it couldn't have possibly been meant for him to hear. "There are many things...that a boy would not like in me...even I would abandon myself if the chance ever arose...because I am hideous."

Kaname blinked slightly, a wave of guilt washing over him. He frowned, though, and turned to quickly storm to his room. In her room, Sakurai slowly walked to her open window and stared out. Now, the moon was going away, a slight sliver of sunlight shining through. She bit her lip, a hand coming up to absently touch her throat. "...I'm a monster, that's is all..."

_**"Aw, did Kuran strike a nerve?"**_

Sakurai closed her eyes. "Shut up..."

A soft knock came from the door then. Sakurai growled a bit. "I said leave, Kuran!"

"It's Takuma," The voice murmured.

Sakurai frowned slightly, glancing over her shoulder as she heard the door creak open. Takuma stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and offering a kind smile at the girl. "I decided to check on you since it didn't sound like Kaname was of much help."

"Why did he come to me?" Sakurai murmured.

Takuma sat on the girl's bed, running a hand through his hair. "To offer comfort."

"Comfort," Sakurai scoffed silently. "What comfort could he offer me?"

"Well, for starters," Takuma began quietly. "...He knows the pain you're going through right now."

"I doubt it," Sakurai snapped, turning fully to stare at the blonde vampire. "How would he know my pain?"

Takuma paused for a moment before sighing, the smallest of smiles on his lips. "...Not too long ago, Yuki was his lover, and he was going to marry her. But, Yuki chose Zero in the end, leaving Kaname in the exact position you are in."

The girl blinked slightly, her mouth opening but no words escaping. She looked down, frowning. "...Do you expect me to pity him?"

"No, but I figured it would be better if you knew where he was coming from," Takuma murmured with a small shrug. "...He means well."

"So?" Sakurai whispered, frowning as she looked up. "He's cruel to me."

"He's just...not used to you," Takuma murmured back. "You're new...and to be honest, you're very different from Zero, so I really don't think Kaname knows how to handle you."

"Handle me?" The girl echoed, her frown deepening. "I'm not an animal..."

"Yes, I know," Takuma smiled. "...But you acted like one when we first met."

Sakurai sighed, looking away as she clenched her fists. "...How long had Kuran...loved Yuki?"

"His entire life," Takuma replied slowly, a small frown on his lips now. "They were born to be lovers, you see...they were supposed to get married."

Sakurai turned towards the vampire again in confusion. "But...they are siblings...I understand maybe a small one sided love but...being married...?"

"We're vampires so it doesn't matter," Takuma explained. "Kaname and Yuki's parents were siblings as well; it's simply how vampires are...it helps keep the blood Pure, hence the name 'Purebloods'...if they marry a sibling or another of clean, uncontaminated blood then the next generations will remain clean as well...you did not learn that in your studies?"

"Not that part," Sakurai admitted quietly. She frowned again and then sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at her temples. "...Will you leave? I wish to be alone."

"Yes, of course," Takuma stood up and bowed his head, heading for the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. "...I'd suggest staying in here, by the way; Zero is still here."

Sakurai frowned. "...Leave, please."

Takuma nodded and left, the door closing silently behind him. Sakurai sighed, sitting on her bed and staring at her lap.

_**"Aw, Kuran wanted to bond with you...how cute.**"_

"Shut up," Sakurai whispered, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. She opened them again, standing and heading for the door. _I should at least apologize...Mother would have told me the same._

Apologize. That's all she was going to do, nothing more. Her mother had raised her that way, after all. Being rude for no reason was never justifiable, though with Kaname that could have been a different case...

She walked into the hallway but then stopped, a hand coming up to touch her throat that had started to burn at that moment. She frowned and winced slightly. _Damn...being near Kuran...might make this worse..._

She took a deep breath and continued on, coming silently to stand in front of Kaname's bedroom door. She hesitated, biting her lip and trying to ignore the burning in her throat; she could already smell Kaname beyond the door. With a determined frown, she knocked loudly. There was a pause before an answer. "What is it?"

"I want to talk to you," Sakurai replied. "...It's Sakurai."

There was a silent pause before the door opened. Kaname stared at her with confused eyes. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"No," Sakurai shook her head, taking a step back as Kaname's scent washed over her like a wave. Her throat flared, the fire growing until she had to force down a grimace of pain. "I...It's nothing...serious..."

Kaname frowned slightly. "...Come in, then; no use talking in the hall where everyone can hear if it is just a conversation between the two of us."

Sakurai hesitated, staring at the waiting Pureblood before, finally, walking past him into his room. The scent was stronger here, almost to the point where it was suffocating. Sakurai winced and bit her lip, turning slowly as Kaname closed the door. The Pureblood walked across the room to sit at his desk and stared towards the girl in his room. "What is it?"

Sakurai hesitated again, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "...I...wanted to...apologize...to you."

The surprise on Kaname's face was evident, the Pureblood's eyes flooded with confusion. "...Excuse me?"

"...Takuma spoke to me," Sakurai murmured.

Kaname's eyes instantly narrowed. "What did he tell you...?"

The girl heard the hint of irritation in the vampire's voice and quickly hurried to defend Takuma. "Nothing bad, Kuran, so please don't be irritable...he was...defending you, in all honesty...he told me why you felt the desire to try and comfort me..."

Kaname's expression softened just a little. "...He told you about Yuki?"

"Yes," Sakurai nodded slowly, frowning. "...So, I apologize for...not hearing you out earlier when you came to me...I was rude..."

"Yes, you were," Kaname agreed with a shrug. Then, he frowned. "...Why did you wish to apologize, Miss Manami?"

Sakurai frowned, biting her lip and trying to ignore the burn in her throat. "...My mother...used to always tell me to apologize when I wrong a person...that is how she raised my brother and I...so it's just...how i was raised...to apologize. I wronged you by being rude and jumping to conclusions...so, I apologize, Kuran."

Kaname was silent for a while, the silence leaving the girl both anxious and uncomfortable. Kaname's scent, lingering from every corner of the room, was mocking her, daring her to stay even longer; she needed to leave quickly, the burning in her throat told her so. Kaname let out a small sigh, turning to stare at the rising sun through the window. "...An apology wasn't needed; I shouldn't have tried to come to you after the new you had received...it is alright."

That should have been her signal to leave before things got ugly, but there was a question lingering in her mind that she needed to ask. "...Kuran, how could you be ok with Yuki and Zero...? You loved her, did you not?...How could you let her love someone else so easily...?"

Kaname turned back to the confused girl with the smallest of smiles. "...Zero makes her happy, and that is all that matters to me. As long as she is happy then I, too, can be happy."

Sakurai frowned. "...Doesn't it hurt you?"

Kaname gave a small shrug. "Yes...it does, but it would be selfish of me to tell her to stay away from him, right? So what if i love her? She loves him and if being with someone other than myself makes her happy then I can deal with it."

"That's foolish!" Sakurai snapped, eyes widening as she slammed her hands down on Kaname's desk, startling the Pureblood. "Why not take your own heart into consideration or hate her for doing what she did?!"

Kaname stared and then sighed, standing slowly. "...There are times where i do hate her...to the point where I consider killing either her or Zero...but what would it do? Acting upon hate and jealousy is childish...I've simply decided to be an adult and move on, the same thing I advise you do."

Sakurai frowned, her eyes flooding with confusion. But, before she could say another word, the Pureblood's scent washed over her once again. She winced, stepping back suddenly and turning, a hand on her throat. Kaname's eyes narrowed at her back. "...Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Sakurai murmured, biting down on her lip. "I must take my leave now-"

Kaname, quicker than Sakurai had thought possible, was in front of her now, eyes narrowed. He reached out a hand, gripping Sakurai's chin almost painfully. "...You need blood again."

Sakurai yanked away, stepping back and glaring. "I'm fine."

"...Kaien told me that he found you throwing up in the Day Class bathroom," Kaname murmured lightly, stepping closer slowly. "You were puking up blood...I can only assume it was my blood that i had fed you before that, which means your body is once again thirsting for blood...why did you throw it up?"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Sakurai snarled, gritting her teeth."I...I don't know how to deal with all of this! My body...my mind...it's sickening, so it made me sick to my stomach!"

Kaname stopped, a frown on his lips. "...You have to get used to being what you are, Sakurai...you're a vampire...there's no escaping that fact."

"You don't understand it!" Sakurai snapped. "...I was a human to begin with! I...I had human needs...desires...and now I'm just a beast...like all of you! You were never once human to begin with! And what's worse...I'm the lowest of all vampires...an ex-human, on the verge of being a Level-E! You could never understand this!"

Kaname blinked, lowering his hand as he frowned. "...Is that it, then? Are you finished? Because you need to feed before I let you out."

At that, Sakurai's eyes narrowed before watering slightly. "I...I don't want to..."

Kaname stiffened a bit, not expecting the girl to become so emotional so suddenly. He sighed and looked away. "...What is done...is done, Sakurai." He stepped closer, Sakurai stepping back on instinct until her back hit the wall. Her eyes widened as Kaname trapped her, hands on either side of her head as he leaned in deathly close to her. "...We cannot fix what has been done...you are now as I am...trapped in an eternal life...one stained by blood lust and pain..."

One of Kaname's hands came up to touch the girl's throat gently, a frown on his lips. Sakurai grew stiff, the vampire's scent too much for her to handle. Her mouth opened, a breathless gasp escaping her lips. "K-Kuran..."

"Drink from me," Kaname murmured, eyes narrowed in arrogant pride. He brought his other hand up to unbutton his shirt collar, smirking in the process. Sakurai hissed at him, frowning as she squirmed.

"K-Kuran," Sakurai's eyes widened as the Kuran's scent drove her mad. "A-ahh..."

"Drink from me," Kaname whispered, feeling an inner glee at watching the girl's struggle to keep her sanity for the moment. "This blood is for you."

Sakurai, with a final growl, leaned forward and sunk her teeth into the Pureblood's neck. Kaname winced at the sudden action, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth slightly. "Good girl.."

The growl he received was one of warning and, thankfully, he said no more. Sakurai bit down harder, the male's blood filling her mouth and gushing down her throat in big gulps, the burning in her throat starting to slowly fade. In her head, that voice cackled. _**"Good girl...give in to your monster inside...your carnal desires...you're almost ready..."**_

Sakurai closed her eyes tightly, a hand coming up to grip Kaname's shirt for dear life. Kaname frowned a bit, an arm wrapping around the girl's waist to pull her flush against him. It troubled him slightly, how the feel of the girl's fangs digging into him actually felt pleasurable, nothing like how Yuki's fangs had felt. With Yuki, there had been a stinging pain, not great but enough to cause discomfort. But, with Sakurai, the feeling was different...he almost liked it.

Sakurai sighed against Kaname's neck, the taste of the Pureblood's blood sending her inner vampire crazy. She wanted more...she _needed _more. Her hand, gripping Kaname's shirt, moved up to grasp at Kaname's arm, Sakurai letting out a low hiss when Kaname attempted to move.

Kaname frowned a bit. "Sakurai..."

The girl growled again in warning and this time, Kaname shoved against her, but just a little. "Calm down, the blood isn't going anywhere; you're not a beast, are you? Don't act like one."

Sakurai froze, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth and staining Kaname's white shirt. No, she wasn't a beast...not at all! She tore her fangs from Kaname's neck, panting and staring at the bite wound as it slowly begun to heal. She could feel the extra blood dripping down her chin, could still taste the rest in her mouth and throat. She took a shaky breath.

Kaname sighed a bit, letting go of the girl and stepping back once more. "There, try not to throw that up as well, Miss Manami." He handed her a shirt that had been lying on his bed. "Wipe your mouth, unless you'd rather look like a monster."

"Sh-shut up," Sakurai whispered, snatching the shirt and wiping at her mouth.

Kaname turned his back to her, running a hand through his hair. "...Your apology is accepted...now go to your room and rest."

Sakurai set the now dirtied shirt down and nodded. "...Yes...thank you, Kuran."

As Sakurai headed for the door, Kaname frowned. He suddenly grabbed her wrist, making her gasp and look up at him with wide, cautious eyes. Kaname frowned again, speaking sternly. "You're not to drink the blood of anyone but me, do you understand? I do not care what time of day or night it is, you come to me and only me for blood...no one else, i forbid you from it."

Sakurai frowned, yanking her arm free. She nodded silently, turning and walking out quickly. Kaname shut his door, his hand coming up to touch where Sakurai had bitten. He frowned ever so slightly. _That damn girl..._

He turned and walked to his bed, flopping down rather uncharacteristically. "It's all making less and less sense every minute..."

**Review? all the drama is coming soon, i promise~ what do you all think so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Next chapter :D **

It was dark and Kaname, by now, had grown used to it. Around him, the forest was gray and the moon above was white, no other colors seen at all. He frowned, turning and glancing around before starting to walk forward. Somewhere in the tree above, a crow cawed in warning but he ignored it. He wasn't going to stop; she was out there, he knew it.

A breeze blew by and he stopped, listening to the rustling of the trees. He was unsettled already; something was happening, and he was near it. He hurried forward, going by the urge he had to go straight and only straight. The crow from above cawed again, as if to draw his attention, and he finally stopped again to glance up at it. "What?"

The bird cawed, flapping it's wings and taking off. Kaname sighed and followed after it with a worried frown. He had to run to keep up with it, trees passing by in a blur as Kaname ran through the muddy grass. The crow came to rest in a tree, looking down at Kaname with expectant eyes, and the Pureblood blood looked up at it with a frown. "What? Why did we stop?"

The only answer he received was a "caw!", and slowly he turned to see where they had come from. Before him was a clearing, a circle of low grass surrounded by trees on every side. In the middle of that clearing he saw, with a slight twinge of shock, the girl lying there. His wine eyes grew wide. "You...!"

He took off at a run and the girl, slowly sitting up, stared at him with tear filled eyes. Her hand was gripping her neck and as Kaname got closer, his eyes fell to the crimson blood trickling down her pale skin. Kaname stumbled, gasping and catching himself just barely. He cursed under his breath. "Focus..."

He looked back up, only a few feet from the girl who seemed to be scooting away from him. He gasped softly. "No, wait don't run...who are you?"

The girl shook her head, eyes widening in terror as they gazed behind Kaname. Kaname frowned before he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Slowly, he turned to look over his shoulder. The crow from before that had led him to _her _was seated on the branch of the tree it had rested in, it's eyes shining a bright red as it's fathers began to wither and fall off. Kaname frowned in disgust before turning back to the colorless and terrified girl. "Don't run from me...talk to me!"

The girl shook her head, closing her beautiful blue eyes as she let her hand fall from her neck. Blood gushed from the bite wound there, Kaname's heart clenching in his chest. He stepped closer, holding a hand out. "Come to me...please..."

The girl's eyes snapped open and she eased away again, eyes widening further. Kaname grit his teeth, going to lunge but, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him aside. He was flung into a tree and he gasped aloud, wincing and falling to his knees in the muddy grass. Quickly, he looked back towards the girl, who was now being cornered by a figure cloaked in black, withering crow feathers falling from it's body four or five at a time.

It's hands, nails sharp and dripping black liquid, reached for the girl who trembled but did not move. Kaname's eyes grew wide once more. "Stop! Get away from her!"

The creature hissed, turning it's red eyes on the Pureblood prince. Kaname gasped, pressing back against the tree as a feeling of terror washed over him. The creature made what sound like a snickering sound, turning to look back at the girl. Her eyes closed tightly and her mouth moved, as if she were begging, but the creature only snickered again before grabbing her by the throat and held her up. Kaname watched, immobilized by fear, as the girl thrashed silently in the black monster's grasp, the monster's feathers gone and replaced by a hooded cloak, black in color.

The girl's blue eyes landed on Kaname's still form, her tears starting to cascade down her cheeks as the blood gushed from her neck and the creature snarled loudly. Slowly, the girl's lips parted as she tried to speak, though no sound was heard.

Kaname read her lips.

Kaname knew.

"Help me."

He shot up in bed again, eyes wide, though inwardly thankful that he had woken up before the girl had been ripped apart yet again. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the window. The sun was setting; he was right on time. He sighed and didn't bother to look up as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in, Takuma."

The blonde vampire strolled in with a smile, closing the door behind him. "Good evening, Kaname."

Kaname got out of bed, ignoring the other vampire's greeting as he unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. "Has Sakurai woken up yet?"

Takuma blinked in confusion before nodding. "Yes, Rima got her so you didn't have to...unless, of course, you wanted to wake her up."

"No, don't be ridiculous," Kaname murmured, shaking his head. "I was only asking; I'd rather not get bit by her again."

Takuma smiled with a nod, looking around. "You seem a tad troubled...I'm guessing you did not sleep well again?"

"Just another dream," Kaname murmured as he dressed. "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

Takuma frowned a bit but nodded. "Alright...the President of the Society is coming when the sun rises."

Kaname hesitated before sighing. "I know."

"Have you made a choice yet?" The blonde probed, smiling softly. "About Sakurai?"

Kaname ran a hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder. "Not entirely...though I have a somewhat sturdy idea of what I will decide."

Takuma frowned a bit. "...You won't let them take her, will you?"

"That's for me to decide," Kaname reminded lightly.

There was no more talk of that subject, Kaname dressing and the two vampires walking out side by side. They could hear the normal sounds of the others downstairs, mostly Rima and Aido bickering back and forth. They came to a stop as Sakurai's door opened, the girl walking out and blinking when she saw the two boys. "Oh...h-hi."

Takuma grinned brightly. "Good evening, Sakurai!"

Sakurai nodded stiffly. "Good evening..."

Kaname's eyes met Sakurai's and the girl looked away, taking a deep breath. "May I speak to you, Kuran?"

Takuma blinked before smiling. "I'll meet you both down stairs."

Kaname and Sakurai waited until the blonde was gone before the girl faced the waiting Pureblood. She seemed hesitant, almost reluctant, as she spoke. "Thank you...for helping me."

Kaname blinked, mildly surprised, before he gave a small shrug. "You're welcome, Sakurai."

The girl nodded slowly, not looking directly at the boy as she seemed to rack her brain for what she was going to say next. "I...you..." She sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind."

She turned to go but Kaname stopped her, reaching out and grabbing her wrist and frowning. "What is it?"

Sakurai yanked her wrist free, frowning at the floor. "...You're meeting with the President in the morning...aren't you?"

Kaname nodded as she started walking past Sakurai towards the staircase at the end of the hall. "Yes, that's correct."

Sakurai followed after him with a small glare. "Will you tell him to take me?"

"I don't know yet," Kaname admitted lightly. "There's a possibility."

"You can't let them take me," Sakurai gasped, stepping faster to keep up with the boy. "Kuran, listen to me!"

"It's my choice, Miss Manami," Kaname stated casually. "Your behavior proves to me what I chose when the President and I-"

"Kuran!" Sakurai grabbed him by the wrist, Kaname wincing a bit at the newborn's fresh strength and looking at her in surprise. Sakurai stared back with narrowed, conflicted eyes. "Help me!"

Kaname's eyes widened, visions of his dreams flashing through his mind. He jerked back, yanking his arm free and growling in irritation. He looked away, wine eyes narrowed at the wall. "...It's my choice."

Sakurai growled lowly, saying nothing as she walked past him to head down the stairs. Kaname sighed in irritation, shaking his head and following after. He kept his eyes on the girl ahead of him, eyes roaming over her body once more. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose as his eyes went a but further down than he expected. _"Damn it all, this girl will be the death of me."_

The two made it down stairs, the rest of the class looking at them expectantly. Ruka frowned, crossing her arms. "Seems the newborn was running late this morning."

"Don't start with me," Sakurai snapped with a side ways glare.

Ruka scoffed. "Are you trying to be threatening, little girl? I'd watch yourself if I were you; I could rip you in two."

"Ruka," Rima sighed, elbowing the other girl harshly. "Be nice, will you?"

"Tch," Sakurai looked away, eyes falling on Senri who was staring blankly at her. She blinked and Senri, after a silent second, smiled a bit at her.

Kaname's eyes narrowed at the action, his eyes darting to Sakurai to look for her response. He was surprised to see that Senri's smile had calmed Sakuria a bit, her irritated look replaced by one of apathy all together. Kaname frowned. _"How is it she gets along so well with Senri and Takuma, yet she cannot even go five minutes without being a brat to me? Why is it? Why do I care? It shouldn't bother me like it does..."_

"Let's get going," Kain murmured, opening the door for the others.

The class filed out, Sakuria sticking close to Rima and Senri and as far from Ruka as possible. The evening air was cool, the sky still a very light shade of dark blue as stars began to pop out one by one. Up ahead near the gates, they could make out the forms of Yuki and Zero near their usual tree, waiting. Sakurai slowed down, frowning as she looked at the ground. Rima glanced at her and then frowned, reaching out to touch the girl's hand gently. "Just ignore it."

At that statement, Kaname's eyes darted to Sakurai, took in her now withdrawn expression and composure, and then towards Zero and Yuki. He frowned a bit, looking ahead at Takuma. "Takuma, escort Sakurai into the gates while the rest of us converse with Yuki and Zero."

Takuma nodded, ignoring the shocked look he received from Ruka as he waked over and linked his arm with Sakurai's. At the girl's sudden jerk, Takuma smiled. "Let's keep walking, no use slowing down for nothing!"

Sakurai let the blonde boy pull her forward, her eyes locking with Zero's as they passed. Zero's flashed with hurt and Sakurai frowned, looking away and following Takuma through the gates where the screaming fans waited. The screaming of the fans made Sakurai wince and Takuma chuckled, leaning closer to whisper to her. "Go on ahead to class; I won't make you sit through the fans."

Sakurai gave a grateful nod, hurrying towards the school building. Around her she could hear the fanboys all screeching as loud as the fangirls had been, most of them screaming towards her.

"Sakurai!"

"Sakurai, you're so pretty!"

"Talk to us for a second!"

Sakurai rolled her eyes a little. _Rima really did tell them about me...?_

Too lost in thought, Sakurai didn't notice the person in front of her before they collided, Sakurai stumbling before falling forward onto her hands and knees. She winced. "Ow...Damn it...!"

"I'm sorry!" The voice was unfamiliar to her ears and, slowly, she looked up to meet a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her. The boy before her, at least a few years older than her, had dark black hair that was the same length as Kaname's, though he let it fall in front of his eyes, but brushed it aside as he stared at Sakurai. His skin was fair and pale, looking as smooth as anything, and he bit his lip in worry. "Are you ok, Miss Manami?"

Sakuria hesitated, tilting her head in slight confusion. "Y-Yes...I'm alright..." _Do I know this boy...? I'd remember, wouldn't I...?_

"You're bleeding," The boy gasped.

Sakurai blinked yet again and looked down, seeing the trail of crimson blood trickling down her knee and leg. She grimaced, the smell hitting her senses and making her stomach flip. Then, another thought hit her; the scent would alarm the other vampires as well. "Damn it..."

"I'm so sorry," The boy stood up, holding his hand out to her with an apologetic smile. "I wasn't watching where I was walking."

Sakurai let the boy help her stand and shook her head a little. "No, it's alright; I'm fine."

The boy smiled kindly then, the expression almost familiar to Sakurai, but she didn't know why. "I'm Ren, by the way; it's nice to meet you, Miss Manami."

Sakurai nodded curtly. "Yes...nice to meet you as well."

Ren grinned again before titling his head in curiosity. "How to you like the Academy?"

Sakurai gave a small shrug as she looked off to the side. "It's...different, is all."

Ren gave a soft chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, it's different...but it's nice. Will you be attending the dance?"

"Dance," Sakurai echoed, confused. "What dance?"

"The annual Cross Academy ball," Ren clarified, blinking in surprise. "It's held every year around this time."

"And it's mandatory," Kaname's voice made Sakurai jerk, her eyes widening a bit when the vampire appeared by her side, a somewhat kind smiled directed at her. "Meaning you will be going, should you still be enrolled during that time."

"I don't have to do anything," Sakurai hissed lowly.

"You should go," Ren cut in, catching the girl's attention. "I'll save a dance for you."

Kaname's eyes narrowed a she snatched Sakurai's wrist. "Sorry, but she and I have something to discuss."

Kaname hurriedly pulled Sakurai past Ren and into the school building. Kaname towed her into their empty class room and nearly shoved he rin, turning and closing the door behind them. Sakurai frowned a bit. "What in the world was that?"

"Your blood," Kaname snapped, looking at her in irritation. "It was disturbing the others."

"Forgive me," Sakurai muttered sourly, walking to her chair and sitting down. She lifted her leg slightly to examine her injury. It was still bleeding, the blood nearly down to her ankle now. "Damn it...do you have a band-aid?"

"We don't carry such things," Kaname murmured, breathing in the maddening scent of the girl's blood.

Sakurai sighed. "Then I'll go wash it in the bathroom or-"

"Stay," Kaname ordered, startling the girl. He walked over to her slowly, kneeling until he was on one knee in front of her. He took her ankle in his hand and stared at her bleeding knee.

Sakurai frowned and leaned back slightly in her seat. "What the hell are you-ngn!"

Sakurai's face went bright red as Kaname's tongue darted out and licked at the blood, slowly and sinfully following the trail up her shin and to her knee. There, his tongue swirled over the wound slowly. Sakurai bit her lip, face growing redder by the second. "K-Kuran..."

Kaname's wine eyes met hers, his tongue seeming to slow down even more as it circled the wound. Sakurai felt her stomach flip and she gulped. "K-Kuran...!"

Kaname lifted his head finally, tongue disappearing back into his mouth, and he tilted his head to the side. "You're so red, Miss Manami..."

"P-pervert!" Sakurai hissed.

"Relax a little," Kaname muttered as he gestured towards the girl's knee. "Look, I healed you."

Sakurai frowned and glanced down at her knee, blinking in shock when she saw no injury in sight, no trail of blood. She slowly looked back at the Pureblood in shock. "How did you...?"

"My spit," Kaname replied as she slowly stood. "It healed it."

"Special spit," Sakurai muttered, nodding slowly. "That's...not normal..."

"Vampires aren't normal," Kaname shrugged. "Now, about the dance."

Sakurai frowned. "You said it was mandatory?"

"Yes, even Zero is attending," Kaname nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "You will have to go as well if you are enrolled by then. No arguments."

Sakurai looked away, irritated, "...Dances require a large group of people in one area...I'm no good around people."

"You'll be fine," Kaname snapped. "Unless, of course, you're that much of a monster..."

"Shut your mouth!" Sakurai stood in a flash, the speed startling Kaname a little. The girl grabbed him by the front of his shirt, growling as she leaned in deathly close. "Stop being such an arrogant jerk!"

The girl's scent washed over him and he felt his throat burn, the taste of her blood still fresh on his tongue and his body craving more. He frowned. "Sakurai, unless you wish to be bitten by a vampire for the second time in your life I suggest you step away from me."

Sakurai blinked before letting go, looking away and then finally sitting down. "...There's no need for you to be cruel to me, leech."

"Until you prove you can behave like a mature adult," Kaname began, sitting in his desk in front of Sakurai's. "I'll treat you anyway I please. Besides, being so cruel to me isn't good for your chances of staying here with us."

The girl sighed and looked away, gazing out the window. "...Then let them take me if you want me gone so badly."

Kaname looked over his shoulder at the girl with a small frown. "You don't care?"

"Like you said," Sakurai murmured, glancing over as she noticed the rest of the students entering the room. "It's your choice."

Kaname was silent as he watched the others sit and not too long after, the teacher entered the room. They began their class work, Sakurai actually paying a little attention here and there to avoid being lectured. She glanced around the room to see what the others were doing. Yuki was doodling on a sheet of paper looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. Aido was taking notes with a bored expression while Kain did the same and Rima was writing in what looked like a journal. Takuma was dutifully taking notes with a content expression while Senri snacked silently on pocky, leaving Ruka as the one who was staring off into space. Sakurai sighed and picked her pencil, staring idly at it until she looked towards Kaname's back.

She knew it was a stupid idea and that she was just asking for trouble, but a bored mind was a dangerous one. Without a second thought, she jabbed Kaname's between the shoulder blades with the pencil. Kaname jerked, his own pencil toppling out of his hand and falling onto the desk. He frowned, resisting the urge to growl, and looked slightly over his shoulder. "Stop."

Sakurai frowned, whispering, "I'm bored, Kuran."

Kaname sighed, rolling his eyes. "Not my problem."

Sakurai sighed and poked the boy again. "When will class end?"

"Not anytime soon," Kaname snapped. "Now shut up."

"Kuran-Sama," The teacher spoke, catching Kaname's attention. "Do you have something to share with the class...?"

"No, not at all," Kaname shook his head, faking a smile. Once the teacher looked away, Kaname glared over his shoulder at the girl. "Stop talking."

Sakurai rolled her eyes and looked away again, irritation radiating off of her. a few silent minutes passed by, the girl aimlessly tapping her pencil against her desk as a way to distract herself. The teacher's voice faded from her senses, her eyes coming to stare at Kaname's back once more. She frowned, setting her pencil down as she narrowed her eyes.

Kaname sighed, setting his pencil down as well and, ignoring the fact that the teacher was indeed talking, her spoke. "Sakurai, please stop gawking at me."

Sakurai jerked before glaring as all eyes fell on her. "I'm not gawking at you, Kuran!"

"I can tell," Kaname snapped.

"Both of you," The teacher cut in, making both teens look at him. "Enough. Do you need to take this conversation out into the hall way?"

"No," Sakurai snapped.

"Yes, 'Kaname stood and grabbed the girl, yanking her up beside him. "Forgive us, but this is a somewhat important conversation."

"Let go of me!" Sakurai gasped, yanking at the boy. "Kuran!"

"Enough," Kaname snapped, irritated, as he pulled the girl towards the door. "We'll be back in a moment."

Once the door closed behind them, Kaname shoved the girl away. Sakurai stumbled, falling back against the wall, and growled low in her throat. "What the hell, Kuran?"

"You're starting to irritate me," Kaname snapped in a low voice. He brought a hand up to run it through his hair. "You're irritating and immature and that's the very behavior that proves to me that you do not need to stay here with us."

The girl blinked before gritting her teeth. "That's hardly fair! I did nothing!"

"That's a lie and you know it," Kaname snapped, glaring. "You're trying to irritate me on purpose!"

"The last thing I want to do is mess with you," Sakurai stated with a sigh, shaking her head. "But you know what? Fine. You're just being an arrogant jerk; I'm not going to sit here and argue with you."

Kaname frowned as he stared at the girl, part of him wanting to yell and the other part wanting to give up and walk away. However, his irritation was too great and the girl's scent was much too strong for him. He slammed his hands on the wall, both on either side of the girl's head, and leaned in until he was mere inches from the girl's face. "Miss Manami...I will not tolerate your immature behavior. If you continue to disrespect my rules and the rules of the academy, I will have no choice but to punish you. I'm considering letting you stay here but if you continue to act in this manner I will change my mind. I'm sure you don't want that."

Sakurai gulped, fists clenching at her sides as she stared back into Kaname's narrowed eyes. She frowned, growling lowly and shoving at the boy's chest. "Get away from me! Your threats don't frighten me, Kuran."

Kaname stepped back and looked away with a small sigh. "...Go to the dorms. I'll deal with you later."

"Go to hell," Sakurai snapped, turning and storming down the hall way.

Outside, the night air was cool and she stopped at the academy fountain. She sat down and stared at the water, a frown on her lips as she ran a hand through her hair. "This is ridiculous..."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Sakurai froze, eyes narrowing as she slowly looked over her shoulder. "Get away from me, Zero."

The ex-human stared at her, arms crossed and eyes blank. For a moment neither spoke until Zero slowly made his way over and sat by her. Sakurai stayed silent, glaring at the boy from the corner of her eye as Zero yawned. "Kaname kick you out of class?"

"He said I irritated him," Sakurai muttered sourly, looking away from Zero and frowning at the water of the fountain once more. "I didn't do a damn thing to him, either."

"He's like that," Zero admitted with a shrug.

Sakurai glared again. "...Why are you speaking to me?"

"I figured you couldn't hate me forever," Zero replied, giving the girl a small smile. "I think talking about this would help."

"I don't want to talk about this," Sakurai muttered as she stood.

Zero grabbed her wrist, yanking her back down to sit beside him. He stared at her with a frown. "Sakurai, I want to apologize to you for what I did."

"Let go," Sakurai whispered, tugging at her arm. "Please, just-"

"Listen to me!" Zero stressed, making the girl fall silent. He sighed and let her go as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sakurai...when we were young...I...I made that promise. I swore I'd protect you and I can still do that...but I don't have to do that by marrying you..."

"You lied to me," Sakurai hissed as she stepped back. "You lied to me! You left me for that...that...that _vampire_!"

"That vampire has a name," Zero snapped, standing as well. "Her name is Yuki and I love her. I loved you then Sakurai, I did with all my heart. But...times changed. I thought you were dead, Sakurai! I was told you were killed! Yes, it destroyed me for a while but...I found someone."

"You stole her from Kuran!" Sakurai yelled, startling Zero and herself. "He loved her and you took her from him! You not only broke my heart but you broke his as well!"

Sakurai blinked, startled at her own words. When had she begun to defend the vampire? The same boy who treated her like a wild animal?

Zero frowned and looked away from her. "...I have to say I never expected you to defend Kaname Kuran...of all people. Sakurai, I just...want to apologize."

"Apologies are meaningless," The girl murmured, turning on her heel. "...I don't care who you love. I'll hate you for a little while, will hold a grudge...but if she is what makes you happy, I'll learn to accept it."

Zero watched the girl begin to walk away and then frowned. "You're an idiot! Get back here or I'll-"

"Miss Manami!"

Both teens stopped, Sakurai looking past Zero to see a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Ren...?"

Ren jogged over and stopped, smiling down at the younger girl. "What are you doing out of class?"

"Same goes for you," Zero snapped, frowning as he examined the new boy. "You're...in the day class, aren't you? It's damn near midnight."

"I wanted to go for a walk," Ren shrugged Zero off, looking back at Sakurai with a gentle smile. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Personal reasons," Sakurai stated, glancing away. "I'm going to the dorms now."

"I'll walk you to the gate," Ren grinned, grabbing the girl's hand and tugging her off.

Zero blinked in surprise as he watched the strange boy drag his friend off, a frown coming to his lips. "Who the hell is that...?"

He turned around as if he were going to walk towards the Night Class school building but the he stopped, a hand coming up to touch his neck lightly. _Who could that have been? I've never seen him before at the academy..._

* * *

Sakurai stared at the gates before looking back at Ren. "Thank you for walking me here."

"Of course," Ren waved it off with a small laugh. "I don't like the idea of a little girl walking around alone at night."

"I'm not little!" Sakurai gasped, glaring as she huffed. "You're what, a year older than me?"

"That's a secret," Ren smiled, ruffling the girl's hair as he looked up at the sky. "So, will you attend the dance?"

"I don't know," Sakurai muttered, glaring a little. "I still don't know if I'm staying."

"I hope you go," The older boy smiled sweetly at her, a hand coming up to touch the girl's hair. "I'd like to dance with you while we're there...before Kuran does."

"Kuran," Sakurai snapped, raising an eyebrow. "I'd never dance with that arrogant jerk."

Ren laughed softly and nodded. "Right...but I mean it; I want a dance with you. I'll hold you to it and I'll look for you."

Sakurai sighed but nodded with a small smile. "...If I stay."

Ren's smile grew wider and he clapped his hands lightly. "Great. Oh, and if you ever need to speak to someone, my dorm is always open. Now, off to the dorms with you; it's late, you never know what kind of creeps lurk around this school during the night."

Sakurai rolled her eyes and opened the gate. "I think I have an idea."

Ren's smile melded into a small smirk as he watched the girl disappear behind the gate. "You have no idea."

**Reviews? This chapter took longer than usual, sorry! Ren is...well, you know...obviously an OC too, and an abnormal one at that. But! You'll have to keep reading to find out what he is, who he is...if Sakurai stays and all that jazz. Review~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm seriously surprised people like this o.o... thanks! **

**Chapter 10**

Class was over, it was nearly time. Kaname stood from his desk and sighed, running a hand through his hair and glancing at Takuma who stood beside him. The blonde smiled at him. "Are you ready?"

"Not really," Kaname admitted. "However, I have to do this."

The pair exited the class, Takuma humming to himself as he looked around. "Will you let her stay?"

Kaname gave the smallest of shrugs. "It depends on what the President says."

Takuma nodded idly, sticking his hands in his pockets and yawning. "It may not mean anything to you, but I think she should stay. She's a fairly nice girl."

"She's an immature brat," Kaname hissed, throwing a sideways glare at his friend. "She's loud and irritating and has the temper of a toddler."

"She has reason," Takuma cut in with a small frown. "She's been locked away under ground for years...watched her family die before her eyes...Zero broke her heart...isn't it understandable that she'd be a little temperamental?"

Kaname rolled his eyes and sighed, looking away as they neared the gates, the rest if the class close behind. "It's no excuse. If she's going to be going to school here with humans as well as us, she needs to know how to behave and watch herself."

"Kaname, she's the most well behaved new born I've ever seen," Taluma scoffed. "Aside from trying to kill Aido, she's very well behaved...you keep provoking her."

"Excuse me," Kaname stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Takuma with slightly wide eyes. "I provoke her? Are you blind?"

"Nope, that's how I know," The boy grinned. "You provoke her, she provokes you...it's almost cute. But what it looks like to me...is that you're trying to find a reason to kick her out."

"Enough," Kaname sighed, walking again.

They got to the Night class dorms, the Headmaster, Yagiri and another man standing idly at the front. Kaname frowned. "The President is here already."

"Fun," Aido muttered, sighing. "Do we all have to be there, Kaname?"

"Yes," Kaname nodded, glancing at the other vampires. "All of us, aside from Sakurai."

"Unless she's wanted," Rima chimed in.

Kaname nodded and they stopped, the President making eye contact with Kaname. "Hello, Kaname Kuran."

"President," Kaname bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you for finally coming."

"Of course," The man smiled. "May we go inside?"

"Yes," Kaname led the way inside, holding the door open for the others, slightly surprised to see Zero already there.

"Zero!" Yuki smiled, rushing over and hugging the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Toying with Sakurai?" Kaname assumed with a frown.

Zero frowned, shaking his head. "No, I was asked to come."

Kaname closed the door and sighed, leading the others to the couch. Yagiri yawned and looked at the Pureblood. "Where's Sakurai?"

"Upstairs most likely," Kaname replied.

"Will you get her for me?" The President wondered kindly. "I wish for her to be here during this as well."

Kaname hesitated, glancing towards the stairs and then nodded. "Yes, I'll get her. Give me a moment."

Kaname walked up the stairs, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he came to stop in front of Sakurai's door. "Sakurai."

There was a hesitation. "What is it, Kuran?"

"Will you please come down stairs?" Kaname asked kindly. "The President wishes to see you."

"No!" Sakurai snapped, a thud heard against the door. "I will not go down to see that man!"

"It's needed," Kaname snapped. "Please just open the door!"

"No," Sakurai growled.

Kaname frowned, swinging open the door and glaring from the door way. Sakurai, seated firmly on the bed, glared back at him with her arms crossed. Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to sit there and sulk or will you follow me?"

"I'm not going," Sakurai replied quietly. "I'm not going to look at that man."

"I'll drag you down there if I must," Kaname stated, taking another step in the room.

Sakurai shifted but didn't stand. "I refuse to...do not make me look at him."

Kaname stared at the girl before sighing. "...If it helps, it's not like you're going to be alone. We're all here, Yagiri and Kaien are here and even Zero...please come down stairs and speak to him."

Sakurai shook her head and looked away. "No."

Kaname felt his eye twitch before he stormed out of the room, walking back down stairs. "She won't come."

Zero stood from the couch. "I'll get her."

The vampires and few humans watched the silver haired boy go upstairs and waited. There was a moment of silence before a loud screech was heard, followed by Sakurai's yelling voice. "Put me down! Zero! Unhand me!"

Zero came strolling down the stairs, Sakurai thrown lazily over his shoulder. The President blinked in mild surprise. "Oh my..."

"Damn you, Zero!" Sakurai growled.

Zero tossed Sakurai down on the couch sighing and looking at the President. "There, she's here."

"Thank you," The man smiled. He then turned his eyes to Sakurai, smile still in place. "Hello, Sakurai."

Sakurai glared, looking away. "...Why do I have to be here? Isn't this a conversation between you and Kuran?"

"Yes, but I'd like it better if you were here," The President assured before looking at Kaname. "Have you made a choice?"

Kaname was silent for a moment, all eyes locked on him. He locked eyes with Sakurai, the girl's gaze making him shiver slightly as he looked back at the man. "...This girl is irritating and immature and she behaves like a toddler." Kaname began. "She's in denial about what she is and she starts fights and has the worst temper I've seen in a very long time. However...she does show potential."

Sakurai blinked and looked up at the vampire. "Potential...?"

"To be a well behaved vampire," Kaname clarified. "None of the students suspect anything and she hasn't slipped up around any human students, something even some of us have done. She may be...irritating at best...but I see no reason to send her away. If I left her in your custody you'd simply lock her up, will you not? Or, better yet...you'd kill her. There's no cause for death nor any cause for her being locked away. I want her to stay here."

Sakurai gasped softly, eyes wide as she slowly looked towards the President to see his reaction. The man nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "If you believe you know what you're doing, then I am ok with this. As of now, Sakurai is a permanent member of Cross Academy. Now Sakurai...there is something I want to discuss with you."

Sakurai frowned. "I don't-"

"It's about Akio," Kaien cut in seriously.

Sakurai froze and the President nodded. "Yes, it's about him...I think you need to hear this."

Sakurai nodded silently, glaring slightly as Kaname sat on one side of her and Zero sat on the other. The other vampires stepped a bit closer to listen. The President cleared his throat. "I had the feeling Kaname would allow you to stay and I decided to finally keep to the promise I had made you when you were a child; I tried to find out everything and anything about Akio Kurohana."

Sakurai frowned slowly. "...Did you find anything?"

"The name," The man replied slowly. "And only the name. All records that have that name in it, the rest of the information has been burned or destroyed beyond repair. There are no books, no mission reports...even the ones going decades back before even my time as President. Just his name and either a destroyed or ruined paper, no words...at least not ones we can fix and then read."

Sakurai blinked and then frowned. Kaien sighed softly. "It's...almost as if he never existed."

"That could be the point," Takuma spoke softly and caught the attention of the others. He frowned and then nodded a bit. "I've read books and seen movies with this sort of thing...erasing all evidence of their existence to also erase their memory from the minds of others. Over time, they become nothing but a memory and then that memory fades with time. It's a perfect way to be forgotten...then you're the last one suspected if something occurs..."

"And no one sees you coming," Senri added with a small frown.

Yagiri nodded as well. "That makes sense...but without records we have no idea how far back this vampire was..."

"No, we have a clue." The President cut in, clearing his throat. "One record with the name Kurohana written on it was dated back a full twelve decades...and other nearly destroyed records with the name are older than that. We have reason to believe Akio is one of the oldest vampires still living on this earth."

Kaname's frown deepened. "How old?"

"Possibly dating back to the first generation of vampires," The President murmured.

The vampires fell silent and Sakurai sighed. She stood and looked towards the stairs. "...Thank you for trying...but it seems as if we won't find any other clues to his man."

"No wait a minute," Takuma gasped, making the others look at him. "I have a book, stay there."

They watched as Takuma disappeared up the stairs, the blonde returning shortly with a black leather book in his hands. He flipped through it idly until he stopped, eyes scanning over the words on the page. "Yes, right here; the name Kurohana is used in this book. It talks about a man who tried to create a vampire war between the Purebloods of that time."

"Was it Akio specifically?" Yagiri asked.

"The name isn't specified," Takuma murmured. flipping a few more pages. He frowned before looking back up. "The Kurohana name goes back even further than the Kuran..."

Kaname frowned and looked towards the President. "There's no more information? Not even in the hidden archives?"

The man shook his head with a sigh. "We checked everything...there's no information what so ever."

Sakurai bit her lip before sighing. She stood slowly, catching the attention of the others. "It should be forgotten...there's no information to be found..."

"Well, we certainly can't give up," The President stated as he too stood. He smiled at the girl. "We'll keep searching. You, on the other hand, stay on your best behavior; I don't want to have to come and pick you up again~"

"Go to Hell," Sakurai snapped, looking away. No more words were said between the two, the President saying goodbye and being escorted out by Yagiri and Kaien. Sakurai let out a silent sigh, looking up to meet the narrowed eyes of Kaname. "What do you want?"

Kaname hesitated, almost unsure of what he was going to say. "...May I speak to you alone?"

The girl frowned but nodded, waiting until the other vampires left the room. She stared at Kaname, waiting, and the Pureblood sighed softly. "...You're welcome."

Sakurai blinked before she frowned. "...Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"Of course," Kaname hesitated before forcing up a smug smirk. "Now you must attend the dance."

Sakurai froze, eyes narrowing. Kaname's smirk grew as he shook his head. "All students must attend, Miss Manami."

"Oh, shut it," Sakurai snapped, turning and heading for the stairs. "Fine, I'll go to your damn dance but don't expect me to dance or be nice to any of those damn fanboys."

"Aside from that boy Ren," Kaname murmured, making Sakurai freeze. The girl frowned, slowly looking over her shoulder to see Kaname walking towards her. He frowned as well, head tilting ever so slightly. "Who is that boy, Sakurai?"

Sakurai shrugged. "Just a student."

"He seems close to you," Kaname murmured.

"What's it matter to you?" Sakurai snapped, irritated.

Kaname froze, unable to answer. Yes, what did it matter to him? Why? It wasn't as if Sakurai was anything special, not to him at least...

Kaname took a step back, clearing his throat. "...It doesn't matter, I'm sorry; go to bed, it's morning."

Sakurai frowned, the confusion in Kaname's voice evident and only fueling her confusion. "...You confuse me so..."

Kaname stared back at her and hesitated, bringing a hand up to run it through his hair. "...I was out of line. Go to sleep."

He watched Sakurai leave before finally letting out a sigh, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. _This girl keeps irritating me...why do I care...? She's just...nothing, nothing at all...!_

But there was something nagging at him, telling him that Sakurai was, indeed, something to him...but he didn't know why...or what...and he was a tad scared.

**Boring chapter I know! sorry! next chapter might be kind of boring...sakurai has to prepare for the dance, yuki might have a word with kaname...who knows? Reviews?**


End file.
